


Regret not speaking

by oliver_grace



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Light Angst, M/M, UST, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliver_grace/pseuds/oliver_grace





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
_Откуда взялся этот день_  
_Пришёл неслышно, незаметно_  
 _Она спала и чья-то тень_  
 _Шагнула в дверь осенним ветром_

_Этап в Японии, 2011:_

Они, конечно же, не раз и не два говорили об этом. Ну, пару десятков раз точно, а может даже больше – никто из них не считал, да и зачем? Лишняя трата времени, которого и так постоянно не хватает, плохие воспоминания – это все глупость для подростков или безнадежно влюбленных.  
Себ действительно не считал. Он намертво запомнил самый первый разговор: отправную точку всего, что должно было произойти – и произошло ведь, как бы он ни старался выкинуть это из памяти или своей жизни. Сам виноват, нечего было. Хотя могут ли быть в такой ситуации виноватые? Сердцу не прикажешь, и можно сколько угодно вбивать себе в голову простое «нельзя», сердце все равно решит иначе. Если бы Себастьян знал, где у людей располагается та кнопка, что отвечает за чувства, он бы давно уже вырвал ее из себя, вместе со всеми проводками-нервами, заставляющими ее работать. Но Феттель не знал.  
Их первый разговор, запомнившийся навсегда. Чуть меньше года прошло, а немец, как безумный, не переставал изводить самого себя бесполезными, тщетными надеждами и болезненными мыслями. Не мог перестать. Или же просто не хотел?  
Отчаянно-нервная привязанность переросла во влюбленность, затем в любовь, и здесь, как ни старайся, уже ничего не поделать. Остается только держаться за человека, цепляться за него, зубами выгрызать брешь в собственной тоске и пытаться как-то идти вперед.  
С Томми это всегда было реальностью. Томми был светом, центром, истиной, Томми вел его вперед, к победам. Этот молчаливый задумчивый финн со светло-голубыми, льдистыми глазами заставлял его, шаг за шагом, идти к цели, которую они поставили, – через боль, душащие слезы и рушащиеся надежды. С Томми будто бы неосуществимая мечта казалась вполне реальной, она перестала быть мечтой и стала чем-то осязаемым, достижимым – и достигнутым!  
В один момент изменилось все. Немножко меньше, чем год, и немножко больше, чем целая жизнь – он успел прожить их так много, этих жизней… По одной на каждый из их разговоров, которые не нужно было вспоминать, но которые сами всплывали в памяти сырыми ночами в Англии, душными – в Малайзии, жутко тихими – в Швейцарии.  
После того, как Себастьян выиграл свой первый чемпионский титул, изменилось все. Монета упала решкой, но оказалось – орлом, все свечи загорелись тусклым пламенем, а вместо снегов пролились горькие, туманные дожди.  
В ту ночь Себ обнимал финна крепко-крепко, и целый мир вращался вокруг них. О собственных чувствах Феттель был прекрасно осведомлен – у него была куча времени, чтобы разобраться в них. Это было похоже на детективную работу: одну заметку сюда, а другую – сюда, и вот эти две связать между собой. Красной, желательно, нитью – она ведь в китайской мудрости связывает людей. И может растянуться, запутаться, но не порвется. Файл с привязанностью он поместил почему-то влево, легким движением мысли связал с ним маленькую заметку с влюбленностью. Все ведь было так просто, пока это можно было давить в себе – жестоко, грубо, с ненавистью. И все равно было невыносимо сложно закрывать глаза на собственную слабость, молчать, горько улыбаться самому себе в зеркале по вечерам. Казалось, легче собственной влюбленности и тяжелее тусклой злости и быть ничего не может!  
Просто так ничего не случается. Себастьян не слишком верил в Бога – он верил в собственные силы, судьбу и удачу, и они разом предали его в ту ночь, когда он стал чемпионом.   
В ту ночь была празднующая команда, радостные возгласы и слезы, выигранное и потерянное чемпионство. В ту ночь у Феттеля было почти все, о чем можно мечтать. Но ему всегда – всегда! – было мало.  
Это произошло почти на рассвете. Блеклые солнечные лучи едва-едва касались горизонта, все вокруг казалось призрачным – кроме Томми. Усталого, но счастливого – это и его чемпионство тоже, их общее с Себастьяном .  
\- Я люблю тебя, - это оказалось так чертовски просто, что даже страшно. Сорвалось с губ их легкими движениями, несколькими звуками, прорезавшими почти что мертвую тишину. Охрипшим от радостных воплей голосом, дрогнувшим на долю на первых двух слогах.  
Они сидели на ступеньках моторхоума, где все еще шло празднование, и ничего плохого, конечно, не должно было случиться. Если бы не внезапное желание сказать, если бы не почти подходящий момент, если бы Себастьян был хоть каплю умнее.  
\- И я тебя, - беспечно отозвался Пармакоски, тепло улыбнувшись. Себ покачал головой в ответ на его слова, скривил губы недовольно – «всегда заканчивай начатое, парень». Слова Марка, сказанные им когда-то, стуком метронома возникли в голове, и просто необходимо было глотнуть, захлебываясь, прохладного воздуха, прежде чем продолжить:  
\- Нет, Томми. Я тебя люблю.  
Все. Пути назад теперь не было. И, кажется, пути вперед тоже. С этого момента он завис в одной точке, как путешественники во времени теряются во временной петле и навсегда остаются вне. Вне жизни, эпохи, мира.  
Томми не поднялся на ноги, как это обычно бывает во всяких фильмах, когда между героями должен произойти серьезный разговор. На его лице не было никаких признаков злости, или досады, или еще каких-либо чувств, от которых Себу должно было стать ужасно больно.  
Ответом послужило простое «нет» и ничего больше не надо было говорить.  
\- Нет, я не люблю тебя.  
\- Нет, ты не можешь!  
\- Нет!  
Но Томми не сказал ничего из этого. Он мог бы, но Себастьян не должен был этого слышать. И не услышал.  
Пармакоски повернулся к нему, посмотрел немного серьезнее обычного, и сказал то, что Феттель запомнил на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
\- Я не люблю тебя, Себ. Не так, - уже после этого короткого горького «нет». – И ты не должен зацикливаться на этом. Это может помешать работе.  
\- Помешало? – тихо выдохнул в ответ Феттель, чувствуя, как все внутри разбивается вдребезги. – Я выиграл чемпионство, я добился того, о чем другие только мечтать могут, а ты говоришь о…  
\- Теперь – да. Просто запомни: нет. Нет, Себ, нет!  
  
Себастьян запомнил. Чертово «нет» звучало жестоко, но так и должно было быть. Как будто он имел право на что-то надеяться, как будто бы он не желал этого всем сердцем – просто на что-то надеяться!  
  
\- Себ? – Томми осторожно позвал его, приоткрыв дверь в комнату гонщика. Феттель легко тряхнул головой и повернулся на голос финна. – Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.  
\- Сейчас? – удивленно спросил немец. – Да, проходи, конечно. Что-то важное?  
Пармакоски вошел. Медленно опустился на стул рядом с рабочим столом Себастьяна, на котором сейчас в хаотичном порядке были раскиданы листы с расписанием на уик-энд – надоело это все ему, вот и ленится изучить. Чуть попозже он все равно займется этим.  
Лучше, должно быть, отложить этот разговор. Но…  
\- Томми?  
Это было чем-то похоже на тот вечер в Абу-Даби. Только тишина была давящей – тяжелой, угрюмой, до дрожи противной. Тот вечер невольно запомнился Томми – поникшими плечами Себастьяна, его рваным дыханием и чем-то потерянным, повисшим в теплом душном воздухе.  
\- Я… - это должно было быть просто, очень быстро и почти безболезненно. Он ведь все давно решил, подписал контракт – совершенно не тот, который хотелось бы Себастьяну, - новый. Он ведь даже не оставил Феттелю права выбора…  
Жестоко – просто ставить человека перед фактом без возможности что-либо изменить. Но так, чаще всего, элементарно проще.  
Себастьян молчал, против привычки терпеливо ожидая, когда Томми соберется с мыслями и скажет ему что-то такое, что требует неимоверных моральных сил. В глубине души затеплилась отчаянная надежда, но Феттель старался не обращать на нее внимания, не позволяя себе поверить. Он уже давно научился просто жить с этим.  
Томми прикусил губу. Выдохнул резко, собирая все силы в кулак.  
\- Я ухожу после этого сезона.  
«Что ты…?!»  
Себастьян мог бы вскочить на ноги. Закричать, срывая голос, обвиняя Томми в том, что не посоветовался с ним, не спросил, ничего не сказал – просто так вот взял и все сделал за них. А еще в том, что бросает его, когда и так до безумия плохо, и не то что бы это больно – это чертовски больно. Потому что без Томми уже ничего не видится, и ничего не нужно без этого финна – зачем без него? Как без него?  
Режущая боль скрутила внутренности, сдавила сильно легкие – не выдохнуть, не ощутить то, как с треском ломаются от ударов сердца ребра, как по низу живота расползается липкий, вязкий страх, утягивающий с головой.  
\- Почему ты не обсудил это со мной?  
Этого вопроса Томми боялся, но его следовало ожидать. Их с Себастьяном связывало немного больше, чем рабочие отношения, и совсем чуть-чуть эти отношения превосходили дружеские. По крайней мере, со стороны немца, и ни в коем случае нельзя было напоминать ему об этом. Пармакоски сам установил этот запрет, и нельзя было теперь все разрушить.  
\- Ты бы не отпустил меня.  
\- Я не отпускаю тебя! – вот теперь Феттель поднялся на ноги, зло сжал кулаки, в его глазах плескалась детская обида вместе с непониманием.   
Почему, почему он, черт возьми, это сделал?! Это нечестно, он просто не мог так поступить!  
Но точно так же было бы нечестно держать Томми против его желания, лишь из-за собственного эгоизма. Жизнь финна не принадлежала Феттелю, и он не был вправе распоряжаться ей, как ему хотелось. Не был вправе заставлять Томми делать что-то, чего он не хотел, только потому, что ему самому от этого было бы самую чуточку легче.   
Кажется, Себастьян успел полюбить Пармакоски больше, чем себя.   
Все перестало быть прежним чуть меньше года назад.  
И прежде, чем Томми хотя бы открыл рот, чтобы ответить что-то мягкое, слегка грустное – потому что он тоже, должно быть, был не особо рад; они ведь успели стать друзьями – у Себа было хотя бы это, Феттель заговорил:  
\- Хэй. Извини.  
\- Да было бы… - недовольство, мелькнувшее в голосе Томми, зародило легкую тень улыбки на лице Себа – он знал, Томми терпеть не мог эти его постоянные извинения.  
\- Куда?  
\- В Финляндию. Буду работать с подростковой хоккейной командой.  
\- Оу, - как-то немного отчаянно выдохнул немец. Пармакоски теперь постоянно будет там, а значит, их встречи будут слишком редкими, чтобы этого было хоть на каплю достаточно. Значит, у Себа теперь только и останется, что фото и воспоминания – их общие. – Вырастишь будущих чемпионов мира?  
\- Чемпионок, - ухмыльнувшись, поправил его Томми.  
\- Только не говори, что…  
\- Да. Буду тренировать девчонок. У нас хоккей популярен у любого пола, - «у нас» резануло слух – Томми давно не употреблял это в адрес своей страны. Томми давно не употреблял это в адрес чего-либо, что не было связано с Себастьяном.  
Феттель не нашелся, что сказать. Да тут и говорить было особо нечего. Можно было только растянуть губы в кривой улыбке в ответ, чувствуя, как колет внутри и душащая спираль замыкается где-то на легких. С ней он разберется позже, будет вновь учиться дышать, как когда-то до этого. А пока у него есть еще немного времени, чтобы насладиться воздухом.   
Только перед смертью невозможно надышаться. Всегда приходит тот миг, когда очередной вздох становится последним.  
Томми спас его от тишины, которая уже успела стать давящей. Сам завел речь о каких-то мероприятиях с прессой, о которых Себастьян даже не знал, резко перескочил на режим питания в этот уик-энд, быстро перечеркнул предыдущий разговор, который должен был быть сложным и очень неприятным, а на деле оказался даже проще, чем можно было ожидать. Так ведь всегда бывает?  
  
Гонка закончилась совсем недавно. Изматывающая, необыкновенно длинная, самая важная гонка в сезоне. Он боролся, чтобы в итоге оказаться лишь на третьей позиции, но все же стать чемпионом мира. Гимн Соединенного Королевства звучал сегодня в честь Дженсона, и Баттон был достоин победы, но настоящим победителем все же стал немец.  
Так просто было улыбаться и смотреть на Себастьяна счастливо, затерявшись в толпе механиков, чувствуя, как радостно кричат рядом, видя, как Бритта плачет, а кто-то из команды Себастьяна обнимает ее за плечо, прижимая к себе.  
В какой-то момент Томми больно кольнуло чувство совести, сознание заполнила терпкая горечь, отдававшая легким негодованием. Он поклялся себе, что не будет жалеть о сделанном выборе, что не оглянется назад прямо перед тем, как нужно будет сделать шаг вперед, и отступать от этого не собирался. Но все же, все же…  
Все же это было больно. И желанно – оглянуться.  
Они смотрели пресс-конференцию в боксах. Сначала быстро и радостно говорил Дженсон, затем, еще быстрее – Фернандо, казавшийся немного угрюмым, а потом камера взяла фокус на улыбающегося Себастьяна. В этот миг он был счастлив, самый молодой двукратный чемпион мира, и Томми не хотелось сейчас думать ни о чем, кроме как о том, что это счастье они – пока еще! – делят на двоих.   
Однажды, когда можно было не оглядываться, когда нужно было идти вперед и перечеркнуть все, что было раньше, Томми побоялся это сделать. Вбил себе в голову, что отношения могут помешать работе, что концентрация Себастьяна на гонках от этого уменьшится, что все полетит под откос – мысли будут заняты не только тем, чем нужно, но и тем, что, может быть, даже было важнее. Пармакоски дал себе обещание: «нет» – прозвучавшее тогда как отрицание, как худшее из того, что надеялся услышать Феттель, как самое страшное из того, что он мог бы услышать.  
Томми понял все еще раньше. Физиотерапевты не только следят за режимами тренировок и питания своих подопечных, они в какой-то степени еще и психологи. Финн замечал и за собой, что стал смотреть больше, прикасаться чаще, дышать иначе.  
Когда всего-то нужно было сделать шаг вперед, он предпочел остаться на месте. И даже, наверное, жалел об этом.  
  
«Людей, кого я должен поблагодарить, очень много, но есть один человек, с которым я в основном проводил время в этом году – мой тренер Томми Пармакоски. Он единственный, кто не позволял мне витать в облаках и думать о посторонних вещах», - еще долго будет отдаваться эхом в мыслях, витать короткими обрывками фраз на самой грани сознательного, мешаясь с «не нужно было». Когда Себастьян произнес это, тепло и чуть смущенно улыбаясь, а в глазах плескалось горькое «зачем ты сделал это?», Пармакоски хотелось оказаться где угодно, кроме как здесь, но здесь было лучше всего. Здесь было вязкое чувство благодарности, оголенная и яркая привязанность, забитая в угол юношеская влюбленность. Здесь было самое лучшее место на планете, от которого не хотелось бежать. К которому хотелось приблизиться, сделать шаг вперед, но возможность была безвозвратно утеряна уже давно. Эти две дороги расходились еще в самом начале, и Томми сознательно сделал выбор. Не оставалось больше ничего, кроме как просто идти дальше – даже если им с Себастьяном теперь было не по пути.  
Последние слова Феттеля потонули в радостных криках, которые никак не хотели становиться тише, Пармакоски отстраненно продолжал смотреть на экран телевизора, стараясь ни о чем не думать, что выходило крайне плохо, а фокус камеры, тем временем, переместился обратно на Дженсона.  
Все, что ни делается, то, как известно, к лучшему, и Томми не собирался отступать от своего выбора даже в угоду собственным чувствам.  
Он оказался в крайне щекотливой ситуации, но выход из нее уже давно был ему известен.

_Между этапами Южной Кореи и Индии:_

Их самолет в Индию вылетал из Хитроу в половину восьмого утра. Короткая стрелка висящих над картиной с очередным безвкусным пейзажем часов медленно приближалась к двенадцати, Себастьян уже пару часов как спал, а к Томми сон не шел. Сквозило, прохладный ветер из распахнутого окна рядом с кроватью рваными движениями ласкал начинавшую ныть шею, но идти в общую комнату и закрывать ставни не хотелось. Легкий холод отрезвлял, позволял привести мысли в относительный порядок, словно сам вырывал из рук недочитанного Сент-Экзюпери, которого всегда было мало. Слова француза намертво въедались в сознание, и требовалось время, чтобы осмыслить их, но времени, конечно же, не хватало, а мысли сразу же уходили куда-то не туда.   
Стрелки щелкнули, показав ровно полночь. Томми поднял глаза от строчек, казавшихся в тусклом свете монотонными и слившимися в одну сплошную черноту, мягким движением закрыл книгу, над которой мучился уже битый час, и прикрыл ладонью глаза. Теплая темнота на мгновение успокоила, укутала его собой, подарив сиюминутное ощущение уюта. С ней было легче, ей хотелось доверить все свои тайны, высказать несказанное, недодуманное, то, о чем самому себе поклялся не говорить. Все становилось сложнее, чем можно было когда-то предположить, но жалеть ни о чем просто нельзя было. Если бесконечно жалеть о прошлом, то как можно идти к будущему?  
Надо было лечь все-таки, наверное. Пара часов сна, еще несколько – в самолете, и к посадке в аэропорту Дели он был бы уже достаточно бодрым. Никаких особых мероприятий у них на вторник не запланировано, значит, можно будет заставить себя уснуть пораньше, чтобы просто не сгореть к воскресенью. У пилотов своя гонка, а у него – своя. Гонка со временем, которое невозможно обогнать или замедлить, как ни старайся. Как ни оттягивай секунды, которые можно провести бодрствуя, они все равно пробегут незаметно, превращаясь в минуты, часы, дни. Беспощадное время.  
А еще можно было бы просто выпить крепкого чаю и весь сон отложить на самолет. Им ведь не привыкать жить урывками, вором пробираясь в собственную жизнь. Томми выдохнул, медленно поднялся и отошел к кухонным шкафам. От недосыпа у него, бывало, ныли в нескольких местах сломанные ноги – подарок прошлого, проведенного на льду. Прошлого с бесконечными ушибами, частыми растяжениями, переломами и сотрясениями – обычное дело для хоккеистов, и Пармакоски не на что было жаловаться. Вот и сегодня – противно тянуло давно сросшиеся кости, и жутко хотелось принять какое-нибудь обезболивающее, только Томми знал, что это не выход и никогда выходом не будет. Поболит и пройдет – все лучше, чем искусственно притуплять боль, которая обязательно потом вернется, от которой некуда спрятаться.  
Пармакоски налил воды, включил чайник, достал пакетик из почти уже закончившейся упаковки и почти аккуратно положил его в чашку. Через пару минут, щелчок кнопки закипевшего чайника вырвал из секундной дремы. Томми залил кружку водой, взял ее в руки и вместе с ней вновь сел за стол. Минутная стрелка только лишь приближалась к цифре десять, и все казалось слишком медленным, тягучим и каким-то почти нереальным, как бывает только ночью. Вроде и не один, но совершенно, в то же время, одиноко, и как-то разъедает изнутри, а ладони почти болят от жара.  
За окном начинался мелкий противный дождь – именно тот, который финн больше всего не любил, который успел возненавидеть за все те дни, что провел в Англии. Клонящий в сон в любое время дня, навевающий тоску, даже если все просто прекрасно, разбивающий потихоньку сердце. Капля за каплей он откалывает кусочки стены, служащей заслоном для боли, вытаскивает наружу дурные воспоминания, о которых хочется забыть, обнажает те чувства, что причиняют всегда лишь боль.  
Послышался легкий скрип кровати: Себастьян перевернулся во сне, и Томми почему-то подумал что на бок. Себ всегда засыпал на спине, а потом, бывало, ворочался с боку на бок, а бывало – наутро просыпался в том же положении, в каком и заснул. В такие ночи Себастьяну всегда снились сны, которые он с трудом вспоминал на утро, и, в качестве тренировки памяти, Томми всегда просил его попытаться рассказать как можно больше. За чашкой утреннего чая или теплого молока, Себастьян хмурился, говорил обрывками и немного сбивчиво, но часто ему удавалось восстановить казавшийся забытым сон. Томми любил слушать его рассказы.   
Мелкие капли стучали по подоконнику в рваном ритме, им почти в унисон вторила секундная стрелка часов, которые внезапно захотелось снять, вынуть из них батарейку и создать иллюзию остановившегося времени. Так было проще, легче и намного больнее, чем просто слушать, как безжалостно забирает себе надежду бегущее время. Чай из горячего уже успел стать теплым, пока Томми бездумно слушал перестукивание дождя и часов, грея руки. Закрытая книжка, лежавшая рядом, казалась каким-то островком безнадежности, словно если открыть ее, ему или Томми станет неоспоримо легче и невыносимо проще.  
Холодный ветер широким движением обласкал кожу, заставил вздрогнуть и вынырнуть из почти коматозного состояния. Это похоже на миг, когда делаешь глоток воздуха после того, как провел много времени под водой – спасительный, жадный; когда до безумия нужный кислород заполняет легкие, и ты вновь чувствуешь себя живым.   
Томми отставил от себя чашку – уже не хотелось. Сонливости теперь как будто и не было, была только лишь привычная усталость, от которой он, кажется, уже никогда не избавится. Сколько ни пытайся выспаться, сколько ни посвящай времени отдыху – неизменно чувствуешь легкий упадок сил. Это нормально при его работе и ритме жизни, в этом нет ничего страшного.   
Себастьян в комнате вновь заворочался, тихо пробормотал что-то. Пармакоски поднялся и не спеша подошел к Феттелю, чтобы проверить, на всякий случай, все ли в порядке. Если Себу, не дай бог, снится кошмар, то лучше его разбудить, и пусть лучше потом спит в самолете, чем проснется утром совершенно разбитый. И, если это, конечно, кошмар, то обязательно нужно будет поговорить с ним и выяснить, чем это может быть вызвано – бесконечными ли стрессами или чем-то другим, о чем Себастьян не сказал. Томми остановился в дверном проеме, попытался вглядеться в темноту и стал ждать, когда глаза привыкнут к отсутствию света. Вскоре он уже мог различить очертания комнаты, понять, где и что находится, и увидеть силуэт спящего Феттеля.  
Пармакоски подошел ближе и вслушался: глубокое, чуть замедленное дыхание говорило о том, что Себ крепко спит, и что его сон уже, скорее всего, закончился. Томми внезапно до безумия сильно захотелось разбудить его и рассказать все то, о чем он сказать не мог, что тяготило и с чем, одновременно, было легче жить. Но это было всего лишь глупое желание, а Пармакоски давно уже привык гасить в себе эти порывы, зная, когда нужно, а когда – нет. Жаль только, что Себастьян до конца эту разницу так и не уяснил.  
Феттель лежал на боку, чуть приоткрыв рот, вытянувшись. Томми помнил, как раньше, когда Себ еще отращивал волосы, они неизменно были разметаны по подушке, а утром немец, ругаясь сквозь зубы, пытался расчесать их, пока не додумался завязывать их резинкой на ночь. Вид у него при этом был совершенно глупый и немножко по-подростковому позерский, но какая им до этого разница, если в глазах Томми он всегда хорош?  
Пармакоски сделал еще пару шагов, остановился совсем рядом с Феттелем. Глупо, спонтанно и так давно желанно, что Томми успел уже забыть, когда это началось, когда успела стереться грань между «обязательно пройдет» и «черт, ну тебе же хочется, зачем ты это давишь в себе?», когда он успел стать настолько слабым, что даже наедине с собой не мог заткнуть собственные чувства. Он коснулся кончиками пальцев волос Себастьяна, осторожно, совсем легко, переборол желание взъерошить их в излюбленном жесте, чуть закусил губу, сдерживая рвущийся наружу вздох, иррационально мечтая разбудить его, все рассказать и, наконец, поцеловать. Так, как давно хотелось, как снилось иногда ночами, после чего появлялось желание одновременно никогда не засыпать больше и навсегда остаться в сладких грезах.  
Томми слегка присел, наклонился, зная, что успеет еще пожалеть об этой ночи и собственной несдержанности и коснулся губами уголка губ Себастьяна. Задержал мгновение всего на пару секунд, запоминая – вкус тепла и сонной нежности, запах грез и самого Феттеля, который он уже давно смог бы различить из тысячи других запахов.  
Ворвавшийся резким порывом ветер словно дал пощечину, крикнув: «прекрати! Ты не имеешь на это никакого права! Хватит!»  
Горько усмехнувшись, Томми поднялся, отстраняясь. У него действительно не было никакого права так делать, это было глупо и несдержанно, и ему следовало хорошенько подумать, прежде чем поступить так, но дороги назад уже не было, а легкое послевкусие этого поцелуя теперь будет преследовать даже в самых неглубоких снах.  
  
Себастьян очнулся от холода, со странным чувством и гудящей, как после пьянки, головой. Потянулся к мобильному, посмотрел на время и обреченно выдохнул – он мог спать еще почти целый час! Соседняя кровать была застелена так аккуратно, как будто Томми и не ложился спать, а на небольшой кухне горел свет – встал уже, должно быть. Феттель с недовольством откинул одеяло, поднялся и, зябко ежась, пошел к окну, чтобы закрыть его.  
Томми сидел за столом. Рядом лежала книга, стояла кружка с давно остывшим чаем – знаки, ясно давшие понять, что финн совсем не спал этой ночью.  
\- Ты ложился? – решил все же спросить Себастьян. Пармакоски покачал головой в ответ, подтверждая догадки немца.  
\- Снилось что-нибудь сегодня? Ты ворочался полночи.  
Феттель попытался вспомнить, чуть нахмурив брови. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что никаких снов сегодня ночью не было, а потом вернулось это чувство, с которым он проснулся. Как будто бы ночью ему снилось что-то очень важное, о чем он забыл, и тут, как не старайся, не вспомнишь. Будто бы вернулся этот привычный сон, который он уже успел подзабыть, в котором не было никаких разговоров и снедающей тоски, ничего этого не было.  
А был только их общий сон.   
\- Нет. Не снилось.


	2. Chapter 2

_Будешь ждать её звонков_   
_Не уйдёшь и не отпустишь_   
_Столько много скажешь слов_   
_Столько грусти, только грусти_

_После гран-при Бразилии, 2011 год, Швейцария:_

  
Щелкнул замок входной двери – неимоверно грубо, безжалостно, беспощадно отчетливо вышел металл из пазов, открывая Себастьяну путь. Феттель неуверенно положил ладонь на ручку, не решаясь опустить ее вниз и все-таки открыть дверь. Если бы он сейчас так поступил, он окончательно поставил бы крест на всем, что было раньше, а этот момент хотелось оттянуть как можно дольше, но его не получится оттянуть навсегда, как ни старайся. Это было сложно, тяжело, но это нужно было понять как можно скорее, потому что иначе Себ просто напросто бы свихнулся, а вытащить его из собственных кошмаров больше было – теперь уже – некому. Они с Томми впервые за долгое время улетели разными рейсами в совершенно непохожие страны. В Швейцарию они всегда летали вместе, в Финляндию – намного реже, но все же Томми часто летал не один. Впервые они летали туда летом в 2009-ом, на ралли, где Пармакоски познакомился с Райкконеном. Они с Кими были удивительно похожи – оба молчаливые, не слишком эмоциональные, в отличие от того же Антти Контсаса, физиотерапевта Буэми. «Все еще физиотерапевта Буэми» - промелькнула случайная мысль. Но здесь ситуация была проще: Антти и Себастьена связывали фактически исключительно рабочие отношения, в их случае никто и ни по кому стал бы тосковать, никто стал бы грустить и чувствовать, как обнажаются края старых ран в тусклом горьком одиночестве. Не было бы больно или тоскливо, никак было бы, если швейцарца все-таки не подписали бы на следующий сезон. Контсас просто начал бы работать с другим гонщиком, а Себастьен пошел бы своей дорогой. Так должно было случиться и с ними, так правильнее и лучше, но Феттель не мог позволить этому случиться. Только не с ними.   
У них – другое. Влюбленность, перешедшая в жуткую, мучительную любовь, которая, к сожалению, только у одного, а у второго – ничего, и это тоже правильнее и лучше.  
Нажать на ручку двери оказалось легко. Войти в пустой дом, приветствующий холодом стен, помнящих десятки разговоров, не сорвавшихся с губ стонов, невысказанных чувств и прозвучавших слов, оказалось лишь не намного сложнее. Себастьяну показалось, что натянувшаяся до предела нить наконец-то порвалась, с тем звуком, с каким рвется струна на скрипке, и это оказалось больнее, чем сам Феттель мог предположить. Ничего, зарастет со временем, затянутся края огромной, зияющей дыры на том месте, где у людей душа, станет легче. Когда-нибудь обязательно, когда воспоминания потускнеют, когда уже не останется ничего, что можно будет выплакать, выстонать в приступе боли и нежелания бороться с самим собой, когда будет уже просто все равно.  
Себастьян закрыл за собой дверь, прошел в гостиную, где оставил сумку с вещами и остановился, не зная, что делать дальше. Что теперь делать, если он привык, что практически каждое его движение должно быть одобрено Пармакоски? Теперь он полностью принадлежал сам себе, и это было неприятно, невозможно, не так.  
Совсем не так, как хотелось бы Феттелю.  
  
***  
  
Время тянулось неимоверно медленно. Каждый новый день словно не приходил на смену, а продолжал старый. Ночь превращалась в утро, а утро плавно становилось ночью, но дни не сменяли друг друга, а сливались в один – бесконечный, прерываемый лишь кратким сном и телефонными звонками.  
Первым позвонил Себастьян – не выдержал в один момент, схватил мобильный, набрал по памяти цифры и едва не сошел с ума, пока слушал длинные, безжалостные гудки. Возможно, Томми просто не слышал звонка телефон или не мог ответить, но несколько мгновений могут показаться вечностью, если они длинны настолько, что само время не в силах сделать их короче. Но даже бесконечность может закончиться, если дело лишь в том, чтобы услышать голос. Пробирающий, заставляющий тысячу мурашек вмиг появиться на теле, растягивающий губы в счастливой улыбке. Будто больше и ничего не надо в этой жизни, потому что вся жизнь сосредоточена именно в этом голосе.  
Они проговорили, как казалось Себастьяну, очень долго, а на самом деле не более половины часа. Феттель расспрашивал обо всем, что теперь его не касалось, а Томми рассказывал и, казалось, был рад этому. Говорил и говорил, а немец слушал. И думал, что не так-то много и изменилось, просто теперь между ними расстояние в тысячу километров и пару часовых поясов, в целую жизнь. Между ними теперь ничего, кроме хлипкой дружбы, которую всегда легко разрушить, цепкого чувства одиночества и совершенного счастья от одного лишь звука.  
  
Их разговоры были похожи на ритуал. Каждый вечер, когда раздавалась знакомая трель телефона, Феттель чувствовал, как его заполняет радость, какая-то иррациональная, абсолютно беспочвенная, уверенность в завтрашнем дне, который наступит для него лишь тогда, когда он снова увидит Томми – хотя бы во сне. Потому что как бы он ни желал, как бы ни молился всему, во что верил, теперь Пармакоски оставался лишь воспоминанием и искаженным звуком в микрофоне. Финн не избегал темы новой работы, рассказывал, как потихоньку осваивался там, знакомился с командой, о каких-то курьезных случаях, которые заставляли Себастьяна улыбаться, и он мог бы назвать это радостью. Как бы Феттель ни тосковал по нему, как отчаянно бы ни желал, чтобы ничего этого не было, он ничего не мог поделать – не в его силах было повернуть время вспять, заставить все вернуться назад. У него осталось лишь будущее, которое виделось беспросветной тьмой, и эти самые телефонные разговоры.  
Однажды, ближе к началу января, Томми рассказал ему про Хейкки. Они были знакомы еще с тех пор, как Пармакоски защищал ворота своей команды, названия которой Себастьян в жизни не выговорил бы, хоть финский и не казался ему таким уж сложным языком уже давно. Благодаря Томми, Феттель вполне мог связать между собой пару слов, а прогресс самого финна в изучении немецкого с каждым днем становился все более ощутимым. Себастьян подозревал, что теперь у Пармакоски было не так много времени, чтобы продолжить изучение языка, и может быть, оно и к лучшему.  
А для самого Томми резкое, грубое немецкое «Себастьян» больше не будет отдаваться нежданной болью в районе груди, и, если перекинуть все мысли на новую работу и на то, чтобы найти Феттелю замену самого себя, то к вечеру он мог бы измотать себя этим настолько, чтобы на грусть просто не осталось времени. Дом-работа-дом и он давно мечтал о подобном образе жизни. О том, чтобы после выполненного дела можно было просто осесть где-нибудь, а не пристегнуть ремни безопасности перед полетом, название конечного пункта которого даже не всегда запоминаешь. Порой бывали уик-энды, когда Пармакоски уставал настолько, что сил не хватало даже на самый короткий разговор и единственной значимой мечтой был сон. Тогда это надоедало, казалось невыносимым, и Томми часто ненавидел такие дни, а сейчас, когда он получил то, что хотел, Пармакоски не мог понять, как смог отказаться ото всего этого. А главное – от Себастьяна.   
Хейкки был таким же, как и много лет назад, когда они только познакомились. Он смеялся все так же громко, а говорил все так же прямо, работал до изнеможения и был предан своему делу.  
Когда Томми спросил его, не хотел бы он несколько переменить специальность, Хейкки прищурился в ответ и улыбнулся этой своей сладкой, полной яда улыбкой.  
\- Ты спрашиваешь меня, хочу ли я работать с Себастьяном?  
\- Я не сказал этого, - покачал головой Томми, крепче перехватывая клюшку – для этого они и встретились, чтобы просто погонять шайбу, а вылилось это в практически прямое предложение о новой работе.  
\- Нет, - подтвердил Хуовинен. – Но я хотел бы. Это хорошая возможность…  
\- Это серьезно, Хейкки, и ничерта не возможность! – прервал его Пармакоски, зло глядя на него.  
\- Оу, ты так волнуешься за мальчишку?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы у него был кто-то, кто справлялся бы со своей работой не хуже меня.  
\- Думаешь, я буду хуже?  
После чуть затянувшейся паузы, во время которой Томми успел придумать уже сотни ответов, он наконец-то понял, чего он хотел сейчас для Себастьяна. Даже не кого-то, кто был бы таким же, как сам финн, а кого-то, кому Себ смог бы доверять, с кем он вновь стал бы чемпионом – а может, и не один, и даже не два раза.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был лучше, чем я.  
Губы Хейкки растянулись в довольной улыбке, и где-то в глубине глаз плескалось понимание. Может, он сам когда-то был в подобной ситуации – Томми и Хейкки разлучили годы и миллионы шагов, пройденных порознь, - а может, он просто понимал, что случилось, и почему Пармакоски ушел. Ведь причина крылась не только в дикой усталости, которую он все равно любил, и в том, что его просто достало жить в самолетах и отельных номерах, проводя дома от силы месяц.  
\- Я могу быть лучше. Ты ведь сделал уже так много для этого.  
Однажды, ближе к началу января, Томми рассказал Себастьяну о Хейкки.  
  
Себастьян впервые встретился с Хуовиненом в двадцатых числах января. Red Bull Racing подписали с ним контракт практически без ведома пилота, с которым ему предстояло работать, и если бы не Томми, Хейкки вообще бы не было. Только потом Феттель узнал, что Хуовинен был связан с программой, по которой финский университет подготовки физиотерапевтов и одна из самых знаменитых гоночных команд нашли в свое время Томми, за ним Антти, а теперь и Хейкки, и специалисты Red Bull при любом раскладе рассматривали его кандидатуру наравне с другими. Но поскольку парень явился к ним с рекомендациями от Пармакоски, которого команда всегда уважала и чьему мнению доверяла, взять решили именно его.  
Себастьян не то, чтобы был против. По сути, ему было абсолютно все равно, кто теперь будет с ним работать – этот «кто-то там» все равно не был бы Томми, тут можно было что угодно делать, а положение вещей от этого не изменилось бы. При встрече, они с его новым физиотерапевтом пожали друг другу руки, Хейкки представился, сжав в этот момент руку Себастьяна чуть сильнее, чем требовалось, и уже в тогда следовало понять, что этот человек будет делать так, как нужно ему, хоть и по делу. Что он не будет всецело исполнять каждое из слов, сказанное Феттелем, только потому что работает и на него тоже. Если Томми был готов сделать абсолютно все, то Хейкки установит критерии отбора приказов и так, может быть, даже правильно.  
«Он немного…», было первой фразой, которую произнес Себастьян вечером, позвонив Пармакоски, голос которого звучал устало и немного отстраненно. Счета за телефон уже давно превысили все мыслимые объемы у обоих, но это перестало казаться важным после первой слишком уж большой цифры в счете, и Себастьян просто не обращал на это внимания. Из Англии звонить было даже дороже, но кого это волновало?  
«Самодовольный?»  
«Самоуверенный. Немного слишком», – завершил свою мысль Феттель, откидываясь в кресле.   
Им через неделю вылетать в Испанию, а Томми останется там, в Финляндии – он вовсю готовился к начинающемуся сезону, работы было просто по горло, как и у его бывшего подопечного. Себастьян по несколько часов в день проводил за симулятором, изучая испанскую трассу, вместе с Марком они до позднего вечера сидели со своими инженерами и командой, узнавая особенности нового болида, одновременно похожего и удивительнейшим образом не похожего на его предшественника.  
«Ты привыкнешь», - голос Томми звучал обыденно и немножко сухо – ни капли сочувствия, ни доли сострадания. Он звучал так, как и должен был теперь звучать, Феттелю уже следовало бы привыкнуть, а он все отторгал это, как организм отторгает отраву, и отчаянно надеялся на что-то, что осталось в прошлом и чему нет никакого места в будущем. «Хейкки хороший парень, он знает свое дело».  
Кричащее «лучше тебя все равно не будет!» смешалось с тихим шипением связи едва произнесенным эхом, потонуло в километрах и времени и кануло, как будто и не было сказано. Слишком легко и едва тревожа тишину. А в сердце осело странное чувство незавершенности, несказанного «никогда».  
«Не начинай, Себ, пожалуйста», - теперь в голосе Томми была просьба, и, как любую из тех, что были до этого, Феттель не мог не исполнить ее. Горько улыбнувшись, собрав все силы и выдержку в кулак, забыв, что нужно делать ради себя, а что – ради других.  
«Извини. Сорвался, извини, день был тяжелый».  
«Торчишь за симулятором?»  
«Даже глаза немного болят», - Себастьян позволил себе улыбнуться и выдохнуть с тихим смешком. Напрягая зрение, запоминая каждый поворот и даже самое незначительное смещение с траектории, которое могло бы помочь ему выиграть время, он выматывался до такой степени, что хотелось только закрыть глаза и погрузиться в милосердную тьму, которая дарила успокоение.  
«Не переусердствуй, а то опять к середине сезона будешь торчать на каплях».  
Хотелось сказать: «Это уже не твоя проблема!»  
Хотелось выдохнуть: «Не вспоминай!»  
Но ответом послужило короткое, повисшее последовавшей за ним тишиной в воздухе «не буду». Они замолчали, и каждый думал о своем, а тишина заботливо укутывала их мысли, как мать укутывает в одеяло засыпающего ребенка. Из Финляндии слышалось легкое постукивание пальцев по столу, из Швейцарии – ровное дыхание, полное усталости и желания хоть чем-то заполнить это громкое, отвратительное молчание.  
«Ты приедешь ко мне?», - спросил Феттель, толком не зная, какого ответа ему ждать. Тишина в телефоне разрядилась, стала не такой напряженной, уступив место невысказанному вопросу. «В Испанию. На тесты. Я заказал тебе билет, подумал, ты сможешь…»  
«Я не смогу», - уверенно перебил его Томми, прервав речь и оборвав надежды. «Прости. У нас идет подготовка к сезону, месяц остался, я не могу все бросить и улететь».  
«Даже на выходные не сможешь?»  
«У меня нет выходных, Себ, ты же знаешь», - как-то задушено ответил Пармакоски, словно слова дались нелегко и хотелось, чтобы было иначе. «Прилетай ты, у тебя будет перерыв в тестах. Махни не домой, а сюда».  
Себастьян тоже не мог. Никак, и дело было не в работе, или в тестах, или в приближающемся сезоне. Дело было абсолютно, совершенно в ином и Томми он, конечно же, не мог сказать.   
Слишком тяжело порой, когда хочется, но совершенно некому выговориться, признаться, рассказать. А от финна у него никогда не было тайн – кроме одной, но и она уже давно перестала быть таковой.   
«Я понимаю, Томми. Но я не могу», - заставило очнуться, взять себя в руки и выдохнуть улыбку, которую Себ способен был услышать, но не увидеть – оно и к лучшему. Видеть это кривое подобие, жалкую срисовку, обличающее все, не нужно. Лучше без этого. «Ничего, как-нибудь потом, времени еще полно».  
«Да, потом», - ответил финн и стало ясно, что никакого потом уже, скорее всего, не будет. Наверное, и это можно пережить, если бы было, зачем. «Позвони мне из Хереса, как там, хорошо?»  
«Да, конечно».  
  
Тишину всегда нужно заполнять. Музыкой, смехом, слезами или стонами. Лишь в очень редких случаях отсутствие звука способно принести покой, а для Себастьяна, теперь, кажется, вообще никогда.  
В тот день он предпочел заполнить ее звонком в авиакомпанию, чтобы отменить рейс, и тем вечно идущим ток-шоу, которое создавали для домохозяек и скучающих подростков, которые совершенно не знают, чем занять время.  
Времени, которое нужно было чем-то заполнить, становилось все больше и больше, а вариантов, чтобы уничтожить эти пробелы оставалось все меньше и меньше…


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Уходишь до завтра_   
_Не увижу больше никогда_   
_Случайно, внезапно_   
_Оставляем чувства навсегда_   
_Твои глаза, в моих глазах_   
_Море слёз и улыбок, печалей и грёз_   
_Всё что ветер унёс_

_Гран-при Бразилии, 2011. 28 ноября, понедельник._

Утро было жарким, с привкусом вчерашнего шампанского и желанием только лишь того, чтобы этого самого утра не было. Себастьян отчаянно жаждал, с самой Японии, чтобы этот день не наступал. Но время может идти только вперед, его невозможно заставить обратиться вспять, такое бывает лишь в фантастических фильмах и книгах, а в реальности всегда есть только горькое чувство ушедшего, прошлого, невозвратного. Всем порой хочется, чтобы что-то из фантастики стало реальностью, чтобы люди могли телепортироваться, или путешествовать во времени, или летать, но это до нынешних пор остается лишь выдумкой, пусть и прекрасной. Грезой – быстротечной, из тех, что забываются, едва откроешь глаза. Горьким, чудесным наслаждением, которым упиваешься, как наркотиком – и хорошо, и плохо одновременно.  
Себастьян открыл глаза приблизительно в половину одиннадцатого, ужаснувшись цифре, которую увидел на часах. Непозволительно поздно по их меркам, он должен был уже к этому времени быть на тренировке, но после вчерашнего празднования окончания сезона тело отказывалось принимать на себя какие-либо нагрузки, а только громко твердило «отдыхай, отдыхай!» Феттель хотел бы послушать его, но все же решил подняться, так было лучше: почувствовать легкую слабость в ногах, умыться, просыпаясь окончательно и, одевшись, спуститься вниз, на завтрак.  
В столовой не осталось практически никого, кроме Эдриана, задумчиво перелистывающего слайды на своем iPad’е – его привычка читать утренние новости неискоренима – пары человек из команды Марка и Кристиана, говорившего с Томми. Сердце рухнуло в пятки, и стало страшно и горько, до кричащего «нет», безумно. Пармакоски повернулся, услышав шаги, улыбнулся ободряюще, спрятав скользнувшую во взгляде грусть, которую, слава Богу, можно было просто не заметить с расстояния, и вернулся к разговору с Кристианом.  
Сегодняшний чай казался просто бесконечным, а слова – вязкими и ничего не значащими. Можно было стараться поддержать разговор, бессмысленно улыбаться в ответ на какие-то реплики, вести себя, как будто ничего не происходит, но настоящее не изменить – рейс Томми вылетал в пятнадцать минут пятого, и стрелка часов неутомимо приближалась к цифре, когда стало бы слишком поздно что-либо менять, и слишком больно, чтобы все же попытаться это сделать. Можно было стараться, пытаться не смотреть, не видеть, забыть и вести себя как раньше, но все равно выдавали бы подрагивающие руки, глаза, с которыми ничего не сделать. Именно поэтому и говорят, что глаза – зеркало души. Потому что они не врут, они просто не способны это сделать, как ты ни старайся.   
Кристиан ушел в начале второго – слишком затянувшийся завтрак уже перерос в ланч и начал превращаться в обед, а дел по окончанию сезона не убавилось, тем более у руководителя команды. Оставив их вместе с тишиной подгонять время, Хорнер практически подписал Себастьяну смертный приговор, который, конечно же, не должен был быть таким. Но он был именно тем, чем являлся, и править историю уже было поздно – все, что можно было, Феттель сделал. Оказалось недостаточно.  
\- Так и будешь молча следить глазами за минутной стрелкой? – нарушил тишину вернувшийся с очередным стаканом сока Томми.  
\- Я не слежу! – немец постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более возмущенно и беззаботно. Вышло плохо и отвратительно жалко; не засыпавшее с самого того разговора отчаяние посмело показать себя именно сейчас, тогда, когда его меньше всего ждали!  
\- Следишь, - улыбка Пармакоски вышла мягкой и совершенно не осуждающей. Томми сел на свое место, участливо посмотрел на Себастьяна. Переборол желание коснуться его ладони, чтобы хоть как-то приободрить – теперь нельзя было этого делать. Он, как мог, пытался отучать себя от этого по ходу сезона, но получалось удушливо-ужасно, особенно, если вспомнить тот день в жарких Эмиратах, когда Себ вылетел с трассы, и было так чертовски плохо и больно за него, что сдержаться просто не получилось. Хотелось притянуть его тогда к себе и долго шептать что-то успокаивающее, мягкое, доброе – именно то, от чего Себастьяну всегда становится лучше, что приподнимало в нем дух, давало силы бороться дальше.   
В этот раз он сдержался. Хоть как-то.  
\- Слежу, - слишком легко сдался Феттель, и надежды финна рухнули. Он-то успел себе внушить, что все будет хорошо, что это будет не больно и нисколько не похоже на конец, хотя и будет им, без какого-либо эпилога или намека на продолжение. Себ будет звонить, конечно, он не может не, и сам Томми будет по мере сил поддерживать связь, но это будет лишь медленная, мучительная смерть, которая должна была быть мгновенной и почти безболезненной. – Стрелка слишком быстро движется…  
\- Ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать.  
«Я могу попросить тебя остаться. Могу умолять тебя не оставлять меня! Но ты, пожалуй, прав. Я действительно не могу ничего с этим сделать».  
Можно было молить Томми остаться, зная, что он скажет «нет». Зная, что финн все равно уйдет, и контракт уже разорван и ничего не будет так, как раньше. Лучше всего было попытаться убедить себя в этом знании, понимая, что не получится, что все равно будешь искать пути выхода из тупика, который раньше казался будущим.  
Мужчина должен уметь принимать боль с бесстрашием. Он обязан быть сильным. Но как быть таким, если вся твоя сила внезапно оказалась бесполезна против одного единственного удара, способного сокрушить тебя?  
В наступившей тишине стук минутной стрелки должен был быть самым громким звуком во Вселенной, но его, вопреки ожиданиям Себастьяна, вообще не было слышно, а час, о котором он не хотел, но все же думал, стал еще чуточку ближе.  
  
У них оставалось еще целых пять минут. Бесконечно коротких, жалких пять минут, в которые можно было попытаться еще хоть что-то сделать, как-то исправить то, чего исправить уже нельзя было, предпринять жалкую попытку изменить ход их общей истории, отвратительно отчетливо осознавая, что их истории больше нет. Когда-то все общие дороги становятся двумя разными, и, может быть, они даже пересекутся где-то еще раз, но вряд ли когда-нибудь вновь станут общими.  
Одних надежд Себастьяна уже давно было мало, а его действия ни к чему не приводили. Смирение отчаянно тесно переплеталось с нежеланием, чувство отчаяния давно стало синонимом слова «будущее».  
Все просто было как нельзя хуже.  
Томми улетал домой на чартерном рейсе – последний подарок компании или он сам готов был заплатить за него, этого Себастьян знать не мог. Знанием теперь было только лишь то, что Томми улетал. И, наверное, навсегда, безвозвратно. А может, все еще можно было вернуть, хотя бы постараться создать иллюзию этого…  
\- Мне надо идти, Себ, - мягким голосом вырвал его из мыслей финн, коснувшись плеча, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Феттель словно вынырнул из воды, очнулся, переведя взгляд с самолета, готовившегося взлететь, на Томми. – Иначе – не улечу.  
«Так и не улетай!», - хотелось крикнуть Себастьяну. «Не смей бросать меня здесь, пожалуйста, не делай этого!» - рвалось наружу так громко и настойчиво, что уже хотелось разрешить этому сорваться с языка. Это все равно было бы бесполезной тратой жалких остатков нервов – именно поэтому Себастьян заставил себя промолчать. Наверное, нельзя было все испортить еще больше, хоть и стоило, наверное, попытаться, но ломать руины было откровенной пыткой, подобной тому труду в знаменитой греческой легенде.  
\- Я позвоню тебе, окей? – все-таки выдавил из себя Себастьян, лишь бы просто не молчать. – Ты приедешь ко мне? В Херес или в Австралию? – сразу же задал он следующие вопросы, заведомо зная, что ответ на них может быть ложным. Но сейчас хотелось тешить себя этой ложью так часто, как только было возможно, потому, что от нее становилось спокойнее. Сейчас, Феттель был готов предпочесть красивую ложь горькой правде, полагая, что этой самой правды сердце просто не выдержит, и разорвется на части, не выдержав.   
\- Конечно приеду! – даже слегка преувеличенно воодушевленно сказал Томми, улыбаясь. – А ты прилетай, как только сможешь, ты ведь давно не был в Финляндии.  
\- Обязательно, - улыбнулся Себастьян, прекрасно зная, почему он теперь никогда не полетит в Финляндию. Не дай Бог ему хотя бы близко к этой стране оказаться. – Я соскучился по Хельсинки, там красиво.  
\- Особенно осенью. Мне пора, Себ, правда, - Пармакоски притянул его к себе, обнимая, не оставляя путей для отступления, а Феттелю ничего не оставалось, кроме как обнять его ответ, прижимаясь близко, сцепляя руки на спине Томми, глубоко вдыхая его запах, запоминая. Томми пах совершенно необыкновенно: легко и немного прохладно, ветрами и бесконечными снегами с севера, корицей, которую он так любил. Его руки всегда пахли апельсинами, и именно этот запах Себастьян запомнил лучше всего. – Увидимся, - сказал совсем тихо финн, уже отстранившись, и поправляя висевшую на плече сумку.  
\- До завтра, - привычно бросил Феттель и тут же осекся, понимая, какую чудовищную ошибку совершил, как нещадно только что сломал последние засовы и посмел забыть. О том, что никакого «завтра» уже не будет – не у них, не для них теперь существует это «завтра». О том, что нужно было сдержаться, промолчать, закрыть свой поганый рот и просто улыбнуться Томми, как будто бы все хорошо и ничего, черт возьми, не происходит! Сколько нужно было повторять это себе, чтобы наконец-то поверить в это?!  
Или вовсе не нужно было это принимать как истину и верить в это, как в единственный абсолют? Может быть, нужно просто, чтобы так было, даже если ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать, и надо просто переждать, пока само пройдет?  
Томми не обернулся в ответ на сказанные Себастьяном слова, только едва видно поникли плечи. Он вздрогнул, как от удара, но продолжил идти дальше, слегка ускорив шаг, бегством спасаясь от неожиданности и собственных чувств, убегая от прошлого, которое все равно однажды настигнет и нещадно ударит, выстрелит в спину и даже бровью не поведет, а Томми останется только корчиться от боли, упиваясь ей, как самой прекрасной из ласк.  
Феттель наблюдал, как финн легко поднялся по трапу и скрылся в самолете. Взгляд отводить совершенно не хотелось, хоть это и было мукой. Громко зашумел двигатель самолета, заполняя всё пространство и уничтожая все остальные звуки, подавая себя как единственное, что имеет сейчас значение. Себастьян прикрыл рукой глаза, спасая их от ветра, вглядываясь, пытаясь различить хоть что-то. Прошло несколько слишком долгих мгновений, прежде чем самолет тронулся с места, уходя на взлет. Он развернулся и медленно начал набирать скорость, Себ смотрел и видел только уходящее от него настоящее, без которого ничего более не могло быть. То, что он так пытался удержать, но не смог. Томми глядел на него из маленького окошка, и, хотя Себастьян не мог видеть выражения его лица, ставшего лишь пятном, он отчаянно хотел, что бы там была такая же грусть, которую он чувствовал в своем сердце. Желание видеть в этих глазах хотя бы отголосок собственных чувств уже давно преследовало немца, но именно сейчас этого хотелось особенно остро. Феттель желал подобного так, как жаждущий воды стремится к ней, как нуждающийся в воздухе пытается вдохнуть хотя бы каплю, так, как гонятся за ветром птицы.  
Он уже успел привыкнуть к этому чувству, принять его и даже, в какой-то степени, смириться, но сейчас боль, с которой он хоть как-то, но все же свыкся, яростно резанула сердце, показав, что как бы Себастьян ни старался принять ее, он никогда не сможет этого сделать.  
  
До Австралии оставалось почти пять месяцев. Пять жутких, длинных, отвратительных месяцев.


	4. Chapter 4

_Остановился ход часов_  
Ты больше времени не веришь  
Закроешь сердце на засов  
Оставишь чувства жить за дверью

Гран-при Малайзии, 2012. 24 марта, суббота.  


Себастьян закончил квалификацию шестым. Не отвратительно, он ведь все-таки оказался в третьем сегменте и добился не самого плохого результата, но как минимум хуже, чем его партнер по команде, особенно учитывая одинаковое количество кругов для сессии. Они выбрали практически одинаковые программы заездов, но Марк оказался быстрее на две сотых и Хейкки видел, что Феттеля это огорчало. Не трагедия, вполне можно пережить, но лучше будет поговорить с ним попозже – мало ли что.  
Всему, что Хуовинен когда-либо знал о своей профессии, приходилось учиться заново. Себастьян был хорошим парнем, лучшим гонщиком в мире. Он был профессионалом, знавшим свое дело, умевшим позаботиться о себе даже без физиотерапевта, но все равно нуждавшимся в плече, на которое можно было бы опереться – Хейкки без особых трудов сумел увидеть это. Еще на тестах, когда они впервые встретились, немец показался ему несколько замкнутым и неискренним, Хейкки убеждал себя, что смех и улыбки его не наигранны, а просто ему немного неуютно рядом с новым человеком, с которым теперь придется проводить почти все свое время. Хуовинен с самого начала пообещал себе, что не будет связываться с Томми по каким-либо вопросам, касавшимся Себастьяна, но это захотелось сделать уже после гонки в Австралии, когда второе место почему-то показалось трагедией, когда немец ругался, на чем свет стоит – в том числе и на финском, а Хейкки старательно пытался не ухмыляться, слушая мат Феттеля. А затем он иссяк, сгорел, подобно свече, и бессильно опустился в кресло, спрятав голову в руках.  
Сейчас нужно было просто успокоить его, сказать что-то простое и теплое.  
\- Это только первая гонка, Себ, - Хейкки постарался придать голосу всю мягкость, на которую только был способен. Он зашел Себастьяну за спину, положил ладони на его плечи и начал медленно массировать, сгоняя усталость.  
\- Я не смог оправдать их надежды, понимаешь? – Феттель дернулся, попытавшись отстраниться, но финн только сильнее сжал его плечи и чуть надавил на них, призывая остаться на месте. – Два года псу под хвост, Хейкки, и…  
\- Это первая гонка, - каждое слово пришлось на сильное движение рук, Хейкки начинал злиться на Себа за это глупое упрямство. – Впереди еще так много времени, чтобы добиться всего, чего бы ты ни пожелал.  
\- Я не…  
\- Сможешь, - перебил, думая, что правильно понял мысль немца, и даже не предполагая, что Себастьян мог иметь в виду что-то другое. – Ты, Себ, можешь все.  
То, что это не подействовало, Хейкки понял уже через пару часов, когда Себастьян вышел на ужин, уткнувшись в телефон и улыбаясь чуть иначе, чем обычно, а Хуовинен был уверен, что знал, с кем переписывался его подопечный.

Это несколько удручало – постоянные звонки, переписки, которые практически сходили на нет в дни тестов и гран-при, но возвращались сполна тогда, когда Себастьян не был занят гонками. Хейкки не слышал, не мог слышать, но точно знал, что в трубке постоянно звучал знакомый голос с едва различимым акцентом. Он догадался практически сразу же – связать одно с другим оказалось безумно просто, а вот придумать, что с этим делать – совершенно нет. Хейкки ломал голову, силясь изобрести хоть один вариант, похожий на выход, но получалось чудовищно плохо, а звонки все не прекращались и не переставали менять настроение Себастьяна, то в лучшую, то в худшую сторону. Порой финн абсолютно не знал, что с этим делать, а временами все прекращалось, едва Хуовинен клал руки на плечи Феттелю, начиная массировать – он быстро запомнил, что на Себастьяна это почти всегда оказывает сильное влияние, но до конца не мог понять, когда это стоило делать, а когда – нет.  
Сегодня, скорее всего, стоило – немец уходил из боксов в отвратительном расположении духа, недовольно хмурясь. Четко отпечаталась в голове картинка едва ли не швыряющего на стойку шлем немца. Хейкки рискнул пойти за ним, хотя Гийом останавливал, сказав, что это все равно бесполезно, Себа сейчас не успокоить и лучше оставить его одного. Брошенное «даже…» так и осталось незаконченной фразой, неожиданно обидно резанувшей слух, – Хейкки был на все сто процентов уверен, что знал, о ком хотел сказать Рохлен, чье имя он хотел назвать. Быть заменой кому-то – тяжкий и совершенно неблагодарный труд, и Хейкки хотелось наорать на француза, чтобы не смел больше даже вспоминать это имя. Потому что Томми здесь уже не было, он был там, в Финляндии, и он ничем не мог помочь Себастьяну (противный голос в голове ехидно подсказал: мог, и даже больше, чем ты). Томми улетел, он больше не работал с немцем, а он, Хейкки, был здесь, и теперь это было его дело: успокаивать немца или, наоборот, взвинчивать его настроение, когда это требовалось. Теперь Хейкки должен был быть для него маленьким центром жизни, без которого нельзя, потому что твой физиотерапевт – это ты сам, твоя едва ли не самая главная составляющая.  
Только он не мог быть таким, даже если бы хотел этого больше всего на свете, потому что по-настоящему успокоить Себастьяна сейчас мог только один человек, и это оставляло неприятный осадок на душе.   
Он должен был попытаться быть таким. Хотя бы попытаться, потому что это единственное, что ему оставалось.   
Малазийские вечера всегда душные и влажные, Себастьян уже успел привыкнуть к этому. Сегодня следовало бы лечь пораньше, но сон совершенно не шел, и Феттель предпочел провести этот вечер внизу, в компании с телефоном, почти разрядившимся, потому что Себ забыл поставить его утром на зарядку, и Хейкки, который тенью следовал за ним весь этот вечер. Феттель делал вид, что не замечал его, прекрасно зная, какой из его сегодняшних поступков так насторожил финна. Последние четыре дня Себастьян чувствовал копившуюся по капле злость, которой от постоянной опеки становилось только больше, а проигрыш Марку в квалификации едва не переполнил чашу терпения и только выточенное самообладание помогло сдержаться и не разбить к чертовой матери все вокруг, включая один длинный финский нос, лезший не в свое дело. Точнее, в свое, но думать об этом сейчас совершенно не хотелось.  
Хейкки появился приблизительно через двадцать минут после Себастьяна, взмокший от духоты и немного уставший – немец заметил, как потяжелели его веки и слегка поникли плечи. Все эти симптомы Феттель запомнил еще в слишком раннем возрасте, чтобы с чем-то их спутать, но все же…  
Вспоминались другие поникшие плечи, другая сгорбленная фигура, сточенная усталостью и бесконечными перелетами. Все время в голове возникал совершенно иной образ, а Хейкки то и дело хотелось назвать другим, совершенно не подходящим ему именем. С Томми он продолжал общаться посредством долгих и дорогостоящих звонков, иногда заменяя их переписками по SMS и ICQ, когда у Пармакоски было время, чтобы писать сообщения через компьютер. У него начинался сезон, работы стало отвратительно много и зачастую, когда Себастьян звонил, Томми извинялся практически убитым голосом, говоря, что смертельно устал и просто свалится сейчас прямо на этом месте, и ему нужно поспать. Немец понимал его, он знал подобное состояние, как никто другой, но странное чувство внутри больно кололо то место, где у людей располагается душа, настойчиво шепча: «он просто не хочет с тобой говорить. Ты ему больше не нужен и никогда не был нужен, Себ!»  
Феттель пытался верить, что это не так, но с каждым разом подобное обращение становилось все больнее принимать и все ненавистнее становилось говорить «конечно, я понимаю, отдыхай, Томми. Созвонимся», и никто не мог этого понять, а рассказать Хейкки Себастьян просто был не в состоянии. Возможно, Хуовинен даже мог бы помочь, может быть, если бы…  
\- Себ! – прервал его мысль голос финна практически над ухом. Немец вздрогнул от неожиданности, оборачиваясь.  
\- Черт, ты…  
\- Прости, что напугал, - мягко извинился Хейкки, кладя руки Себастьяну на плечи, несильно сжимая. Это подействовало, как, наверное, и замышлял финн – появилось чувство спокойствия и некой расслабленности. Феттель догадывался, почему Хуовинен так часто старается касаться его, и временами это нестерпимо раздражало, а иногда уставшей от страданий душе и не менее уставшему от них же телу просто требовалась разрядка – хотя бы такая, если уж нельзя другой.  
Можно. Другую можно было использовать, если бы так не скребла по сердцу совесть, если бы от этого, хоть на каплю, стало легче. Себастьян был уверен, что стало бы только хуже, что он начал бы потом мучиться совестью из-за подобного поступка. «Никто же не узнает», шептал ехидный голос где-то в голове, «это будет только твоя тайна. Никто не будет знать».   
Но знал бы он сам, а это почти причиняло боль.  
Хейкки начал неторопливыми движениями массировать плечи Себастьяна, надавливая мягко и почти осторожно, принося расслабленность и совершенно не причиняя боли. Смысл был не в том, чтобы придать тонус мышцам, а как раз наоборот – снять с них напряжение, неспешно успокоить и подготовить к завтрашнему дню.

 

 

 

\- Волнуешься? – голос финна вырвал Себастьяна из легкой эйфории. Феттель промычал что-то, похожее на «немного», кивнул для пущей уверенности. – Все получится, Себ. Шестое место это не так страшно.  
Значит, вот зачем он пришел. Себастьян напрягся, услышав упоминание о своем результате в квалификации, и движения рук Хейкки теперь причиняли боль, заставляя уходить от нее, а тем самым – и от прикосновений.  
\- Ты об этом пришел поговорить? – голос Феттеля прозвучал недовольно. Он встал, повернулся к финну лицом, натыкаясь на его несколько озадаченный взгляд, подпитанный чувством огорчения. Потому что он хотел помочь, хотя бы попытаться, он хотел сделать, как лучше, но всегда упирался в стену недоверия, от которой будет не так-то просто и избавиться, и в этом не было его вины. Хейкки абсолютно не был виноват в том, что Себастьян сам не хотел подпускать его слишком близко к себе, а тем более переступать грань, отделяющую отношения физиотерапевта и гонщика от отношений дружеских, или более чем дружеских. Однажды Феттель уже обжегся на этом, а теперь это пламя пожирало изнутри его душу, выматывая и причиняя ту боль, от которой Себастьян переставал чувствовать себя собой. Он давно уже не был таким как раньше, не был волен делать то, что хочет, не принадлежал самому себе – потому что какая-то, едва ли не б _о_ льшая его часть была теперь далеко, отделенная от него несколькими границами, часовыми поясами и почти целой жизнью.  
\- Ты сам хотел этого, - Хейкки говорил спокойно, его губы растянулись в мягкой улыбке, которая должна была разрядить обстановку, но на деле едва не взвинтила ее еще больше.   
\- Я не…  
\- Ты да, Себастьян! – Хуовинен повысил голос, показывая, что он настаивает на разговоре и от своей позиции отступаться не собирался, и он был прав, Феттель ясно понимал это. Он хорошо помнил, как мазнула сознание ярость, обжигая, когда не получилось, не удалось стать лучшим, и как больно приложило недовольство, когда он понял, что Марк проехал даже лучше него – при одинаковых сессиях, при даже лучшем стиле пилотирования Себастьяна, лучшим стал не он, даже если судить между всего двумя пилотами. Феттель всегда ненавидел проигрывать, а особенно – партнеру по команде, который объективно был хуже него.   
-Ладно, хорошо, я, да, - сдался немец, решив не продолжать спор – от него все равно ничего бы не изменилось, он действительно был не прав, а рвущаяся наружу злость еще с квалификации могла помешать завтра на гонке. Она была, осталась горьким послевкусием сегодняшнего дня, а завтра могла бы проявиться в самый неподходящий момент и все испортить, сделать только хуже. Убить ее нужно было сегодня – Себастьян усвоил этот урок уже давно и хорошо его запомнил, когда, еще мальчишкой, совсем неопытным пилотом сумел разрушить гонку будущему напарнику, оборвав его шанс на первую победу. Он хорошо помнил, как мучила тогда совесть за две проигранных гонки сразу, как было обидно и душили слезы, которые все-таки вырвались наружу. Еще лучше он помнил, как Томми умел гасить эту злость, делать так, что Себастьян мгновенно успокаивался, и от былых отрицательных эмоций ничего не оставалось. Только мягкий осадок, который, при нужном обращении, можно было выгодно использовать в гонке или как-нибудь потом. Он мнил себя собирателем, едва ли не коллекционером таких эмоций, думал, что знал, что и как с ними делать, когда их применять, а когда – нет, а на деле оказалось, что все это мог только Томми. – Только не здесь, - внезапно добавил немец, чуть сведя брови, морщась, как будто сказанное причинило боль. Финн в ответ лишь пожал плечами и послушно последовал за Себастьяном, когда он направился к лифту.  
\- Я боялся ездить на лифте, когда был маленьким, - внезапно и почти необъяснимо для немца сказал Хейкки, когда палец Себастьяна коснулся кнопки нужного им этажа. Феттель вопросительно приподнял бровь, показывая заинтересованность, пусть, может, и из чистой вежливости, пусть и фальшивую, но все же. Должно будет пройти очень много дней, прежде чем Хейкки заслужит его доверие, если вообще заслужит, прежде чем они научатся быть не чужими друг другу, даже если такое вообще произойдет, ведь могло случиться и так. Себастьян закрылся от него и постепенно выстраивал вокруг себя стену, которую Хейкки каждый день приходилось пытаться пробить, выбить хотя бы один, пусть и самый маленький кирпичик. Порой, у него получалось, а иногда становилось только хуже, и Хейкки, который привык добиваться своего и не сдаваться, думал, что у него опустятся руки, но начинался новый день и появлялся новый повод попробовать.  
\- Почему?  
Хейкки улыбнулся:  
\- Мне казалось, что стены начинают давить на людей, когда они заходят в лифт, и так до тех пор, пока человека не расплющит.  
Себастьян улыбнулся в ответ. Финн надеялся, что в этой улыбке была не только лишь простая вежливость, а хотя бы капелька искренности – и не зря надеялся, потому что слишком легко было отличить искренность немца от тех эмоций, которые были наиграны, тщательно заучены часами, проведенными с репортерами, когда не остается ничего, кроме как лгать, потому что на этих людей правды уже не хватает.  
\- Это глупо.  
\- И очень по-детски. А потом мама рассказала мне, что ничего страшного лифтах нет, и мне все казалось. Мы вместе с ней и папой поехали в лифте, и все вышло, конечно же, не так, как я воображал.  
\- А я в детстве очень любил собирать всякие штуки. Сначала конструкторы, как рассказывала мама, а потом мы с папой собрали мой первый карт. Его я хорошо помню – часами торчал над каждой деталькой.  
\- Все детство в разъездах и гаражах наедине с картом? – в голосе Хейкки промелькнуло почти ничем не скрытое легкое сочувствие, и Себ мог понять это, хоть и не смыслил иной жизни.   
\- Иногда еще в школе. Иногда нравилось, а временами я терпеть это не мог, - Феттель так и не понял, говорил ли он о школе, или же в целом о своей жизни.  
\- А университет?

\- Ты знаешь… За три дня до своей первой победы, я сдавал экзамен, - финн недоверчиво прищурился, внутренне радуясь, что удалось разговорить Себастьяна хотя бы на это. – Честное слово. Сидел, зубрил после Бельгии, радуясь, что время выпало на перерыв и что экзамен не придется на время уик-энда. Жутко, на самом деле.  
\- Да уж, приятного тут мало, - согласился финн. Он не мог представить себе подобное: жизнь без жизни, без детства и радости взросления, ведь взросление Себа можно было считать по его наградам и тому, как увеличивались в мощностях и размерах его машины, а не по каким-то другим критериям. – Но, с другой стороны, это и делает тебя особенным.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я особенный? – голос Себастьяна должен был быть полон некоторой степени недовольства и даже, может быть, легкого изумления, но прозвучал он осторожно и совсем немного застенчиво, потому что Феттель вовсе и не считал себя особенным. В нем это было, безусловно, в пилоте самых престижных автогонок в мире было много чего такого, чего нет в обычных людях, но можно ли считать себя особенным, если тебе кажется, что выделяются в этом мире другие люди, а вовсе не ты? Для Себастьяна была совершенна лишь их жизнь – полная адреналина и давно атрофировавшегося чувства страха. Та жизнь, которая проходила для них так же быстро, как пролетал болид по прямой. Которую они даже не успевали прожить, но успевали прочувствовать.  
Для него не существовало жизни лучше, чем та, которая была у него сейчас. То есть, той, какой она могла бы быть.  
Хейкки в ответ только улыбнулся – по-особенному, как умеют улыбаться только те, кто знают какую-то тайну, но не собираются ее раскрывать. Себастьян посмотрел на него заинтересованно – врожденное любопытство сыграло свою роль, и тем более, немец терпеть не мог, когда от него что-то скрывали, особенно если это касалось его самого. Хуовинен цокнул языком и слегка покачал головой:  
\- Особенно не то, что есть у всех, Себастьян. И не то, чего у других нет. Особенно то, что заставляет восхищаться.  
\- С чего ты…  
\- Я вижу, - перебил его финн, посмотрел в глаза Феттелю и на этот раз, в его улыбке не было загадочности. Полутень серьезности, ласковый упрек и что-то такое, чего немец не смог понять. – Как все смотрят на тебя. Как ловят каждое твое слово. Да ты и сам это видишь – ты ведь думал об этом, даже если уже забыл…  
Реплику Хейкки прервал легкий звон, означавший, что лифт прибыл на нужный этаж. Не нужно было теперь продолжать, ведь атмосфера, способствовавшая разговору, была потеряна, ведь все теперь было понятно без слов, в том числе то, что финн говорил не только лишь за тем, чтобы как-то приободрить его, настроить на какой-либо лад. Хотя бы это Себастьян научился видеть.  
Однажды, совсем незадолго до второго чемпионства, Томми сказал ему практически то же самое, только иным тоном, иными словами, с совершенно другим блеском в глазах, и тогда это значило больше, чем любое из слов, что произнес сегодня Хейкки.  
И все же, даже это говорило слишком громко о том, чего Феттель совершенно не хотел.

\- Ты хотел поговорить, - напомнил Себастьян, доставая из заднего кармана джинс карточку, чтобы открыть дверь. Хейкки кивнул, только потом понял, что Феттель, стоящий к нему спиной, этого движения не увидел и почувствовал смазанное недовольство собой из-за этого.  
\- Да, - подтвердил он уже вслух. – Это нужно в первую очередь тебе, Себ.  
\- Я догадываюсь, о чем, - немец открыл дверь и вошел в номер. Хейкки прошел за ним, закрыл за собой дверь. – Я умею управлять эмоциями, если ты об этом.  
\- Видимо, не всегда, - пожал плечами финн, проходя вслед за Феттелем, уже успевшим опуститься в кресло. Его словно подменили – еще пару минут назад он казался полным сил, а сейчас казалось, будто все они улетучились в один момент. Но на обжигающе злой взгляд его хватило более чем, как и на то, чтобы дать Хейкки повод почувствовать себя виноватым, а заодно и не нужным. Конечно, лучше ведь было в очередной раз позвонить в Финляндию и «выплакаться» Томми, потому что кто, как не он, мог успокоить немца. Но он не звонил – то ли сам Томми не мог, то ли Себастьян не хотел. Или тоже не мог – не это сейчас было важно.  
\- Злость пригодится тебе завтра, а никак не сегодня, - мягким голосом сказал Хейкки, подходя к креслу, в которое пару секунд назад опустился немец, и уже в который раз за сегодня кладя руки ему на плечи, надеясь, что это сработает и принесет свои плоды. Ведь могло получиться совершенно иначе, и финн мог окончательно все испортить, включая и настрой Себастьяна на завтра. Испортить своей опекой, чрезмерным, может быть, давлением, которого вполне хватало от прессы, фанатов, представителей других команд, но которое обязательно было нужно. Хейкки старался это преподносить как заботу и желание помочь, но то ли получалось не всегда, то ли просто Себастьяну это надоедало, и он решался обрывать попытки, заставляя Хейкки заново пытаться найти подход к нему, придумать что-то другое.  
\- Я научился обрабатывать эти эмоции.  
\- Я знаю, - уверенно произнес финн, чуть сжимая плечи Себастьяна, разминая напряженные мышцы, которые сковали бессильные злость и недоверие. – Но сегодня что-то мешает тебе превратить злобу во что-либо, что поможет тебе завтра.  
Феттель расслабленно откинулся назад и позволил себе погрузиться в собственные эмоции, окутавшие его, будто море, и сразу же завладевшие его разумом. Четкие, мягкие движения Хейкки несли в себе завтрашний день, затаенное восхищение и терпкую ноту желания. Так всегда бывает – когда пытаешься что-то дать, ты жаждешь этого, это становится для тебя целью, которую обязательно нужно достичь, а если речь об этом заходит между двумя людьми, которые порой ближе друг к другу, чем кто-либо, то закономерно возникает вопрос о настоящем желании.  
Немец не имел на него права по собственным причинам, Хейкки же может быть даже и хотел этого, но стало бы Себастьяну легче, смогло бы это перевести эмоции в другое русло? Превратить злобу в настойчивость, ярость сделать такой, что не ослепляет, а наоборот, освещает путь?  
\- Раньше я как будто собирал эмоции, - тихо сказал Себастьян, чувствуя, как все же постепенно расслабляется от несколько настойчивых движений Хейкки, - как это делают коллекционеры. А перед гонкой – перебирал, выбирая нужную. Я копил их и использовал тогда, когда нужно, а теперь не могу. Пытаюсь, но ничего не выходит…  
\- Ты недостаточно концентрируешься на них, - финн наклонился к нему, отчего движения стали более тяжелыми, давящими, приносящими даже легкую боль. – Тебя отвлекает что-то, - не нужно было говорить, что именно, они оба прекрасно знали, что. А точнее – кто. Себастьян пытался справиться с этим, но мысли неизменно подергивались пеленой холодного страха и мешали ему. Позволь только промелькнуть чему-то в твоей голове, что не должно там быть, и потом не сможешь от этого избавиться. Феттелю не помогало ничего, да он и не особо стремился помочь сам себе. Вбил себе в голову, что не может, вот и не мог.  
\- Я знаю, - неожиданно даже для себя, Себастьян все-таки ответил. Наружу рвалось откровение: ослепляющее, громкое, сильное. – Но я не могу иначе. Эти мысли стали частью меня, я не могу без них.

\- Можешь, - голос Хейкки сошел на шепот, финн выдохнул это слово прямо на ухо Феттелю, заставив его слегка напрячься. Хуовинен сразу же сильнее надавил на его плечи, практически впился пальцами в сплетенье мышц, приказывая вести себя сдержаннее, доказывая свою власть. – Тебе просто нужно что-то, что будет сильнее этого.  
\- Я пытался…  
\- Недостаточно пытаться, Себ, - губы финна едва не коснулись чувствительной кожи уха, стало на мгновение слишком жарко. Нужно было отстраниться, встать, отослать Хейкки подальше отсюда и вообще поговорить с Кристианом о том, чтобы нашли кого-то нового, может, с ним бы было легче, но сил на это уже не осталось. Как и на то, чтобы сопротивляться. – Нужно делать, из кожи вон лезть, искать самые разнообразные выходы…  
Себастьяну просто катастрофически нужно было что-то, что могло бы заставить хотя бы на один вечер забыть о Томми. Потому что иначе – он все потеряет завтра, не сможет совладать с двумя безумно сильными эмоциями и проиграет в итоге.  
Злость на самого себя можно превратить в желание доказать Хейкки, что он не просто пытается – он делает. Подпитать это недовольством, добавить щепотку ярости – идеальный рецепт, который был ему по зубам.  
\- Я делаю, - выдохнул Себастьян, подчиняясь рукам финна, слегка поворачивая голову. – А ты наконец-то можешь помочь мне в этом.  
Хейкки хотел. Хотел помочь ему, доказать, что не бесполезен, что не просто так работает здесь, а то, что Феттель отчаянно противился этому, лишь усиливало желание доказать свою власть, показать, что он может не только разрабатывать программы тренировок и питания, а также тщательно отслеживать это. Но больно резало это «наконец-то». Как будто Хейкки не пытался до этого, как будто не старался сделать хоть что-то, неизменно натыкаясь на стену отрицания и нежелания, вновь и вновь предпринимая отчаянные попытки пробить ее, но безрезультатно.  
\- И чем? – голос Хейкки дрогнул, выдав эмоции, на секунду стал чуть ниже, чем требовалось, а в низу живота внезапно собрался почти животный страх перед тем, что он мог сейчас сотворить, и насколько все могло измениться. Хуовинен знал, что он делал и чего хотел добиться, но не все в этом мире зависело только от него. Иногда бывает так, что как бы ты ни пытался что-то сделать, выходит не так, как ты хотел, и все ломается, превращается в руины, а тебе только и остается, что оплакивать свои попытки. Но сейчас, в его силах было сделать так, что бы этого не произошло, оставалось только правильно преподнести свою попытку.  
Себастьян слегка отстранился, повернул голову сильнее и Хейкки увидел, как чуть дрогнули губы, как похоже было на мазок кисти масляными красками движение ресниц на верхних веках, когда немец закрыл глаза. Правая рука финна скользнула с плеча на шею Себастьяна, и было не совсем удобно, но теперь уже наплевать, не важно. Когда все зациклилось только на том, чтобы чуть отстраниться, а потом вновь оказаться ближе, касаясь пальцами кончиков волос на шее, а губами – губ Себастьяна, чуть обветрившихся, неожиданно мягких и податливых. Хотя бы эту стену финну удалось сломать, хоть как-то удалось что-то изменить.  
Пути назад уже не было – не теперь, теперь можно было двигаться только вперед и самостоятельно писать историю, которую никто, кроме них, не будет знать. Хорошо это, или плохо, Хейкки не знал и знать пока что не хотел, понадеявшись, что это приведет к лучшему, отбросив все дурные мысли.  
Он целовал Феттеля мягко, но настойчиво, запустив пальцы в кучерявившиеся на затылке волосы и слегка потянув за них, пытаясь превратить неудобную позу хоть в какой-то плюс. Но Себастьян решил изобрести выход из этой проблемы самостоятельно, прервав поцелуй и поднявшись со своего места, быстро обходя кресло и вновь приникая губами к губам Хейкки. Финн коснулся пальцами его бока, зацепил край футболки, осторожно приподнимая и прикасаясь к горячей коже. Немец чуть вздрогнул и мягко попытался отстраниться, но Хуовинен прервал это движение властным надавливанием на поясницу, привлекая Себастьяна ближе.  
\- Ты сам разрешил мне, - выдохнул Хейкки, позволил словам осесть на губах Феттеля вкусом так любимых финном персиков. – Просто расслабься и позволь мне все сделать, - приподнимая футболку еще выше, кладя прохладную ладонь туда, где заканчиваются ребра и ощущая, как сильно и часто дышит Себастьян, желая сейчас почувствовать, как бешено колотится его сердце.  
В этом не было и не могло быть ничего плохого. Просто нужна была разрядка, нужен был выход. Надо было элементарно отбросить все лишнее и позволить себе отдохнуть.  
И в кои-то веки, Феттелю это удалось.

  
Он коснулся пальцами футболки Хейкки, слегка приподнял ее, заставляя того вздрогнуть от прикосновения горячих пальцев и яростно выдохнуть, прежде чем вновь поцеловать Себастьяна. Тот ухмыльнулся, целуя в ответ, внезапно больно прикусывая нижнюю губу финна и начиная медленно теснить его к кровати. Немец ясно показал, что не собирается бездумно подчиняться и делать лишь то, что от него просят, но готов предложить что-то свое и вполне может управлять ситуацией. Только Хейкки не собирался позволять ему делать это: желание обладать играло свою роль наилучшим образом. Финн дернул края футболки Себа вверх, Феттель поднял руки, помогая ему избавить себя от одежды и не переставая, шаг за шагом, теснить Хейкки назад, целуя жестко, почти грубо, впиваясь зубами в нежную кожу губ, ставших теперь податливыми, открывшимися навстречу. Хуовинен покорно терпел его укусы, вздрогнул, когда Себастьян царапнул ногтями чувствительную кожу на выступающей косточке внизу живота, широко выдохнул, проводя обеими ладонями по бокам немца к грудной клетке, останавливаясь на середине груди, чувствуя правой, как сильными ударами оставляет свой след на ребрах сердце. Феттель выдохнул с тихим стоном, прикусив губу Хейкки особенно сильно. Финн застонал от боли и нахлынувшего возбуждения, дернувшись, отстраняясь. Он отнял одну руку, коснулся пальцами губы, почувствовал выступившую кровь и изумленно посмотрел на Себастьяна. Ответом ему послужили лишь потемневшие от желания глаза, Феттель сглотнул, часто дыша.

\- Извини, - шепот шелестом разрушил тишину, немец осторожно взял Хейкки за подбородок, чуть опустил его лицо, словно любуясь тем, как заалели губы финна, как блеснул на них кончик языка, крадущий кровь. – Я сам, - он чуть сжал подбородок Хуовинена и вновь поцеловал его, ощущая на своих губах металлический, неожиданно приятный привкус, ухмыляясь. Финн легко надавил на ребра, провел рукой по груди и скользнул ею на спину Себастьяна, притягивая к себе еще сильнее. Феттель же вновь начал теснить его, и на этот раз Хейкки подчинился, сам сделал несколько шагов назад, как будто бы он этого хотел, а не немец приказывал ему так сделать.  
\- Осторожно, - предупредил Себ, отвлекаясь от поцелуя, но Хуовинен уже и сам почувствовал, что дальше идти уже было некуда. Положив ладони на талию немцу, он резким движением начал поворачивать его и одновременно повернулся сам, в итоге толкнув Себастьяна на кровать. Теперь Феттель лежал, широко ухмыляясь. Он почти сразу же подвинулся назад, чуть расставив ноги, взгляд Хейкки упал на слегка приподнявшуюся ширинку его джинс.  
Сейчас, перед ним был совершенно не тот Себастьян, которого Хейкки хотя бы немного, но уже успел узнать. Финн не узнавал этого человека: жесткого и точно знавшего, что ему нужно, требовавшего власти и контроля. Хуовинен никогда прежде не видел, чтобы человек так менялся от одного лишь возбуждения – Феттель открылся ему, позволил себе забыть о своей проблеме и просто жить и наслаждаться тем, что можешь взять от жизни. Заметив взгляд Хейкки, Себастьян широко улыбнулся и провел ладонью по животу, чуть приподнимая бедра и запуская руку в джинсы. Хуовинен сглотнул, наблюдая, чувствуя, как ломаются последние бастионы здравого смысла как не остается ничего, кроме дикого, абсолютно нечеловеческого желания взять, обладать, подчинить. Себастьян тихо выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, сжимая полувставший член, Хейкки облизал пересохшие губы, чувствуя, как стягивает грудь желание, как становится тесно в собственных джинсах от возбуждения.  
Знал ли он хоть когда-нибудь Себастьяна, или истинный Феттель открывался перед ним сейчас: жаждущий, раскрепощенный, не испытывавший ни капли смущения?  
Об этом он подумает потом. Обязательно подумает.

  
Финн быстро стащил с ног кроссовки, слишком резко уперся коленом в кровать, это почти причинило боль, на которую совершенно не стоило обращать внимание. Он наклонился над Себастьяном, положил ладонь на его пах, поймав губами выдох немца. Феттель слегка прикусил его губу, податливо приоткрыл рот после, позволяя целовать себя. Хейкки подцепил пальцами пуговицу, быстро расстегнул джинсы. Немец приподнял бедра в ответ на его движение, помогая Хейкки стащить с него оставшуюся часть одежды. Сам скинул обувь, когда Хуовинен откинул джинсы в сторону. Финн улыбнулся, коснувшись после губами соска Феттеля, обвел его кончиком языка и взял в рот. Немец напрягся, выгибаясь и часто дыша, застонал громче, запуская теперь уже обе ладони в волосы Хейкки, сильно их сжимая.   
Хейкки отстранился спустя несколько минут неторопливых, почти нежных ласк, стащил с себя футболку и, стоя на коленях, начал расстегивать джинсы, когда Себастьян, чьи совершенно темные от желания глаза практически лишали финна разума, приподнялся на локтях и положил ладонь на руки финна, останавливая, показывая, что он хотел сделать это сам. Хуовинен послушно прекратил, убрал ладони, чтобы не мешать, а Себ тем временем неторопливо расстегнул джинсы финна и слегка приспустил их, сразу же за ними подцепив резинку на белье, снимая и его. Несколько неловко Хейкки все же избавился от одежды, отстранившись, Феттель в это время стянул с себя белье и теперь полулежал перед ним полностью обнаженный. Финн протянул было руку, чтобы взять в нее член Себастьяна, но Феттель схватил его за плечо и повалил, и теперь лежал Хейкки, смотря Себу в глаза и отчаянно желая запечатлеть это мгновение в памяти навсегда: Себастьян, открытый, желанный и жаждущий, тот, с кем не прочь бы переспать добрая половина женщин этого мира, да и не только женщин, склонившийся над ним, чтобы коснуться губами светлых сосков, облизнуть их, чуть прикусить кожу возле них, крадя почти неслышный стон, и поцелуями начать спускаться ниже. Хейкки слегка выгнулся навстречу, положил руку на плечо немцу и больно сжал его, когда губы Себастьяна коснулись головки его члена. Немец обвел ее языком, пощекотал уздечку, плотно обхватил губами головку после, обдав жарким дыханием, отчего у Хейкки в буквальном смысле потемнело в глазах. Финн вцепился в плечо Феттеля, впиваясь ногтями в загорелую кожу, когда Себ взял в рот больше, медленно опускаясь все ниже, пока не почувствовал, что дальше не мог. Он сосал неумело, слишком влажно и неровно, но пытался сделать все как можно лучше – постоянно касался пальцами сосков, вызывая дрожь в теле, схожую для Хейкки с той, что приходит во время оргазма; отвлекался иногда от члена финна и осторожно целовал яички – то одно, то другое, поочередно брал их в рот и принимался посасывать их, вызывая мурашки на коже финна и почти неконтролируемое желание прекратить все эти прелюдии, положить Себастьяна перед собой и трахнуть, вышибая из его головы всю дурь, все то, что мучило его все эти дни.  
Феттель остановился сам, оторвавшись от члена финна, пошло глянув на него снизу вверх, проведя кончиком языка по влажным губам. Хейкки приподнялся, слегка расфокусированно посмотрел на Себа и потянулся за поцелуем. Слизывая собственный вкус с его влажных, пухлых губ, финн чувствовал абсолютную эйфорию и почти ощутимое чувство радости, такое схожее сейчас со счастьем – он уже смог добиться своего, уже смог сделать так, чтобы Себастьян забыл, чтобы потом, когда утром он проснется посвежевший и уже совершенно другой, он смог двигаться вперед и хотя бы немножко не оглядываться назад. Чтобы прошлое – хоть ненадолго! – но отпустило его.

  
Кольнувшее «интересно, испытывал ли он что-нибудь подобное с Томми?» финн поспешил отбросить. Сейчас не время и не место, а Себ, может быть, когда-нибудь и сам все расскажет.  
\- Че-е-ерт, - выдохнул Хейкки, прекращая поцелуй и слегка надавливая на грудь Себастьяну, заставляя лечь. Внезапно стало ясно, что они оба совершенно не подготовились, что за смазку, которой у них обоих нет, может сойти только слюна, а для того, чтобы встать и попытаться найти презервативы в сумке Феттеля, нужно совершить подвиг, достойный, по меньшей мере, памятника. – У меня ничего нет с собой…

\- У меня где-то в сумке. Далеко, - Себастьян смотрел на него с таким желанием, что Хейкки скорее бы покончил с собой прямо сейчас, чем позволил бы себе отойти от него хотя бы на минуту. – Ты…  
\- Проверялся перед тем, как пойти сюда, а после вообще нет. Ничего.  
\- Забей тогда, - Феттель приподнялся и коснулся губами губ Хейкки. Финн коротко ответил на поцелуй, облизал после указательный и средний палец, неотрывно глядя в глаза Себу, часто и тяжело дышавшему. Немец слегка согнул ноги в коленях, раздвинул их, помогая Хуовинену и чуть приподнимая бедра. Финн ввел в него один палец, Себастьян тихо застонал, испытывая явное неудобство. Хейкки хорошо помнил, как непривычно это сначала, как больно затем, и как перекрывается это потом чистым, подобным лучшему из наркотиков, удовольствием, и кажется, что лучше просто быть не могло. Если сделать все правильно, можно практически избавить Себа от боли, нужно просто уделить подготовке чуть-чуть больше времени и не думать только о том, как бы побыстрее трахнуть его.  
Вокруг пальца Хейкки плотно сжалось кольцо мышц, финн чуть отвел палец в сторону, вводя его до основания, растягивая Себастьяна. Он осторожно давил, подготавливая Феттеля, сдерживаясь, чтобы не прекратить это все и не перейти к большему, но зная, что не имеет на это никакого права. Хейкки ввел в него второй палец, услышал шелестящий выдох, похожий на то, как говорят между собой листья, когда их колышет ветер, и легко улыбнулся. Пока что все шло хорошо, Себастьян уже не был так напряжен, а растягивать его становилось легче – мышцы привыкали к давлению, и Хуовинен надеялся, что немцу будет не слишком больно потом. Дотянуться длинными пальцами до простаты оказалось не так уж и сложно, Феттель вздрогнул и застонал, слегка подавшись вперед, насаживаясь на пальцы Хейкки, закусил губу и попытался дотянуться до волос финна, но тот не позволил немцу этого сделать. Он развел пальцы в стороны так широко, как только мог, с силой надавил на границы ануса, мечтая прекратить уже все это.  
Иногда Хуовинену казалось, что Себастьян умел читать мысли других людей. Порой он безошибочно угадывал, что ему хотели сказать, даже если человек еще даже рта для этого не раскрыл, иногда он точно знал, что ему нужно сделать, даже если и речи об этом не заходило и это не могло не наталкивать на определенные мысли. За сегодняшний день, Себастьян уже успел показать ему свои умения, но финн никак не думал, что это случится еще раз.  
\- Хейкки… - выдохнул немец, посмотрев на Хуовинена расфокусированно и умоляюще, и разум просто отключался от того, как мольба в глазах Феттеля смешивалась с вожделением, как отчаянно желанно это выглядело, и как уверенно Себ сейчас делал шаг вперед, еще не совсем зная, что его ждет дальше. – Я хочу…  
Его слова - тихие, несколько нечеткие, рваные из-за ритма дыхания прервала трель телефона, выпавшего из джинсов Себастьяна, когда Хейкки откидывал их в сторону. Феттель напрягся на секунду, вопросительно посмотрел на финна. Хуовинен в ответ покачал головой, широко улыбнувшись и подаваясь вперед, чтобы коротко и немного ободряюще поцеловать.  
\- Не нужно, - легким шепотом произнес он, позволяя Себастьяну буквально проглотить эти слова, - потом перезвонишь.  
Где-то на грани сознания, Хейкки понимал, кто мог звонить, из-за кого сейчас по всей комнате разносилась какая-то жутко глупая популярная песня, которую он наверняка слышал до этого по радио. Понимал это и Себ, как и то, что это мог быть и кто-то другой, те же родители, или Ханна, или кто-то из друзей, которые, может, хотели поддержать, а может, сказать что-то напутственное – не это важно. Важно было лишь решение, которое принял бы Феттель, которое могло бы разрушить все, или же не сделать ничего.  
Ответом Себастьяна телефонному звонку послужил еще один поцелуй, который он почти укусом украл с уже давно припухших, раскрасневшихся губ Хейкки. Финн ухмыльнулся, одобряя выбор Феттеля, потерся о него несколько кошачьим движением, пытаясь дать изнывающему от желания телу хоть какую-то разрядку. После, Хейкки отстранился, отмечая, как ноют мышцы из-за неудобного положения, как боль уходит в руку после каждого движения запястья – может быть, растянул, а может быть, стоило делать все последовательно, а не пытаться взять все и сразу, но это теперь не было важно. Хуовинен осторожно вынул из него пальцы, отстранился, чувствуя, как буквально сводит ноги от желания, как совершенно отвратительно отказывается работать голова и приходится полагаться только лишь на тактильные ощущения и те крошечные остатки разума, которые все же удалось собрать в одну кучку и сохранить в отчаянной попытке не быть животным, эгоистом, а сделать все так, как нужно.

  
Себастьян под ним призывно раздвинул ноги шире, чуть подвинулся назад, как будто бы от этого было легче. Хейкки просунул руки ему под бедра, слегка приподнял их и шепнул: «согни»; ему самому так было легче и это, возможно, позволило бы чуть облегчить неприятные ощущения Феттеля.  
Финн взял свой член в руку около головки – разум полоснуло жаром, а в глазах потемнело практически как от боли. Хейкки подвинулся, колени ныли от небольшого неудобства, а правая рука заболела еще сильнее, как только он осторожно надавил головкой на мгновенно сузившееся после его пальцев кольцо мышц. Немец тихо застонал, но удержался, чтобы не отстраниться.  
\- Расслабься, - приказал финн, остановившись. Он наклонился, коснулся губами губ Феттеля, попытавшись успокоить, посмотрел как можно более ласково и положил левую руку на его щеку, мягко погладил. Огрубевшую кожу на ладони кольнула легкая щетина, и это на мгновение вернуло ощущение реальности. Хейкки выждал с минуту, пока Себастьян успокоится и позволит своему телу остаться расслабленным. После того, как Феттель коснулся рукой его плеча, показывая, что готов, финн позволил еще одной ободряющей улыбке промелькнуть на губах. Он глубоко вдохнул, успокаивая теперь и себя, и не спеша ввел головку члена в Себастьяна, после остановившись. Стало нечем дышать, когда мышцы ануса плотно сомкнулись вокруг него, и было тесно, жарко, до безумия хорошо по миллиметру входить в немца, чувствуя, как тот открывается ему навстречу, терпит, не отстраняясь, не прося остановиться, привыкает, понемногу принимая его в себя. Феттель раздвинул ноги еще шире, когда Хейкки вошел почти наполовину, закусил губу и закрыл глаза, стараясь оставаться расслабленным.  
\- Все хорошо, - прошептал финн, положив руки на бока Себастьяна и сжав, заранее останавливая. – Сейчас, потерпи чуть-чуть, - попросил он.   
Движение получилось быстрым и плавным, Хейкки вошел в Феттеля до конца, сорвав с его губ рваный, болезненный стон. Немец попытался отстраниться, уйти от боли, но Хуовинен удержал его за пояс, задыхаясь от жара и тесноты внутри него, отчаянно пытаясь соображать.  
\- Хорошо, все хорошо, сейчас пройдет, все хорошо, Себ, - почти в беспамятстве шептал финн, сжимая бока Феттеля, поглаживая большими пальцами горячую кожу. Он не двигался, давая им обоим время привыкнуть, и почему-то только сейчас дошло, что он, у Себастьяна, наверное, первый, и должно быть, Себу так больно не из-за того, что у него давно не было секса, а потому, что он испытывает это чувство впервые, что он совершенно не знал, чему его ждать и готовился, должно быть, к худшему.  
Надо было хоть предупредить, хотя бы как-то объяснить, что-то сказать, а он счел, что и так сойдет, и так можно. 

 

Хейкки попробовал двинуться в нем – осторожно, очень медленно, стараясь не причинить боли. Себастьян сжал его плечо, прикусил губу, откидывая голову назад, но не отстранился, даже не попытался это сделать и теперь уже, видимо, можно было. Финн отпустил его бока, зная, что ничего теперь не будет, скользнул правой рукой ниже и взял в ладонь член Себастьяна, провел от головки до основания – медленным, почти ласковым движением, срывая с губ тихий выдох. Он начал медленно двигаться в немце, практически не выходя, задыхаясь, захлебываясь удовольствием и накрывшей с головой волной жара, который он ощущал, находясь в нем. Тот, наконец, сумел расслабиться, раскрыться ему, и с каждым движением становилось все легче, боль уходила, уступая место наслаждению, и Себастьян совсем скоро уже стонал в голос, прося, умоляя Хейкки быть быстрее, подарить еще больше удовольствия, продлить это слишком скоротечное мгновение. Хуовинен, как умел, пытался – замедлялся, когда чувствовал, что близок к разрядке, едва ли не останавливался, выжидая, оттягивая собственный оргазм; до боли сжимал яйца Феттеля, не позволяя кончить, когда головкой члена касался его простаты, ласкал его, когда знал, что это принесет удовольствие, а не прекратит его. Себастьян же, в ответ, нагло едва ли не причинял Хейкки боль приходившими волнами удовольствия: сжимал ноги, отчего становилось еще жарче, еще лучше, невыносимо хорошо.  
Хейкки двигался в нем, то медленно и широко, наклоняясь иногда, чтобы поймать выдох с его губ, подышать его дыханием и слегка перетерпеть, отдаляя миг высшей точки наслаждения; то быстро, короткими рывками, сжимая до синяков бедро Феттеля, чувствуя, как невозможно сильно хочется дышать, и чтобы это не кончалось, потому что это слишком хорошо, слишком так, как давно уже не было.  
Себастьян кончил первым: сильно, с громким стоном, напрягаясь и выгибаясь всем телом, изливаясь в руку финну, посчитавшему, что больше оттягивать удовольствие просто напросто нельзя, достаточно уже. Хейкки видел, как заходил его кадык под тонкой кожей, как болью отдавалось во всем теле наслаждение и время остановилось, превратилось в бесконечность. Время, которым можно было захлебнуться, которого всегда не хватало – сейчас его стало слишком, отвратительно много. Хуовинен вышел, пару раз провел рукой по члену и тоже кончил, повалившись бессильно рядом с Себастьяном.   
Все остановилось. На несколько мгновений, можно было просто испытывать величайшее из наслаждений, не думая ни о чем, упиваясь тьмой перед глазами, умирая с каждым новым глотком воздуха. Это, должно быть, даже лучше наркотиков, которые Хейкки никогда не пробовал, но это определенно лучше того чувства, которое сдавливает грудь, когда ты видишь, как шайба, которую ты послал в ворота, все таки пересекает линию, и твоя команда выигрывает, а ты становишься героем в глазах десятков мальчишек, которые внимательно наблюдали за игрой. Несколько мгновений, подобных бесконечности, лучше целой прожитой жизни, ведь жизнь ты проживаешь только ради них.  
Феттель очнулся первым. Потянулся за поцелуем – благодарным, мягким, совершенно не похожим на те, которые он дарил до этого; улыбнулся, когда Хейкки ответил лениво.  
\- Извини, - произнес он хриплым голосом и перегнулся через финна, открывая верхний ящик в тумбочке. Себастьян достал несколько салфеток, протянул пару из них Хуовинену, отерся сам, избавляясь от подсыхающей на животе спермы. Хейкки, еще не до конца воспринимающий реальность, последовал его примеру, с виноватым видом пару раз провел по покрывалу, стирая белесые потеки.  
\- Надеюсь, завтра у тебя ничего не будет болеть из-за меня, - извиняющимся голос произнес финн, заметив, как Феттель немного поморщился, сев. Немец засмеялся в ответ и встал – чуть скованно, немного неуклюже.  
\- Ерунда. Это того стоило, а ты, в случае чего, всегда можешь сделать мне массаж перед гонкой.  
\- Хоть два, - Хейкки тоже рассмеялся. Себастьян принялся стягивать покрывало со своей половины кровати, а финн впервые в жизни не знал, остаться ему или уйти, не имея никакого понятия о том, как будет лучше поступить сейчас. Решив, что лучше будет, наверное, уйти, Хуовинен поднялся на ноги, потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы спины, и потянулся к футболке, брошенной прямо рядом с кроватью.  
\- Останься, - голос Себа прозвучал тихим шелестом, так разительно иначе прорезавшим внезапную тишину. Хейкки услышал шорох одеяла, ясно говоривший о том, что Феттель уже лег и, улыбнувшись самому себе, финн последовал его примеру.  
Сегодня, впервые за долгое время, Себастьян наконец-то спал без снов.

***

Томми успел увидеть только последний сегмент квалификации. Сегодня команда занималась физической подготовкой, и он обязан был присутствовать, пронаблюдать за тем, как меняется вес девчонок за тренировку и что будет, если дать несколько меньшие нагрузки, вполне закономерные, по мнению тренера, в связи с окончанием сезона. Одна из девочек, Тиина, вратарь, как и он когда-то, смотрела квалификацию с ним. Томми догадывался, чем это может быть вызвано, но не подавал никаких признаков, придирчивым взглядом наблюдая за тем, как Себастьян проезжал свой круг.  
Было еще только около двенадцати часов, и хорошо, что главный тренер решил устроить небольшой перерыв – иначе Пармакоски пришлось бы мучить себя неизвестностью, не имея никакой возможности узнать результат. Они начали тренироваться в восемь утра, когда солнце еще даже не встало, только начинало окрашивать горизонт своими мягкими лучами.  
Он совершенно вымотался за последние две недели. Команда не очень хорошо себя проявляла, девочки неимоверно устали за сезон, и подростковые организмы попросту не выдерживали огромного количества нагрузок, из-за чего количество работы возрастало в геометрической прогрессии, а силы в этой же самой прогрессии уменьшались. Все чаще Томми по вечерам хватало лишь на то, чтобы просто прийти домой, помыться в полусонном состоянии и лечь спать. Как правило, он просыпался совсем скоро от звонка Себастьяна, рассеянно бормотал что-то в трубку, чувствуя, как мгновенно начинает грызть совесть и желание просто подольше послушать голос Феттеля, и иногда все же пересиливал сонливость и говорил с немцем о том, как прошли их дни, спрашивал, как идет подготовка и хорошо ли Себ себя чувствует. Томми был уверен в Хейкки, знал, что Хуовинен все сделает правильно и они сойдутся с Себастьяном, но не был уверен в самом Феттеле – немец мог просто не подпустить нового физиотерапевта к себе, замкнувшись, не желая еще раз кому-то довериться. Он ведь доверился уже один раз, рассказал Томми самую большую свою тайну, открыл ему свое сердце, а Пармакоски посчитал, что лучше будет, если он даст отказ, прервет это.  
Сейчас, находясь далеко от него, довольствуясь лишь разговорами, финн жалел об этом решении, но не собирался его менять. Рано или поздно, но Себастьян успокоится, все пройдет, и он сможет жить дальше, оставив это чувство в прошлом. Ехидный голосок порой шептал, что Томми ошибался и напрасно тешил себя надеждами, ведь где гарантия, что сам Пармакоски смог бы это отбросить и продолжать идти вперед, не натыкаясь ежедневно на стену, которую он сам же заставил Себастьяна выстроить?

 

Это было больно, но именно и только это было правильно. Так, по крайней мере, казалось ему.  
\- Почему он не выезжает? – вырвал его из раздумий голос Тиины. Томми повернул голову в ее сторону, непонимающе посмотрел, словно уточняя. – Себастьян, - пояснила она, смотря на Пармакоски так, как будто бы она сказала абсолютно очевидную вещь.  
Они ведь все знали, с кем раньше работал их физиотерапевт. Все уже давно были в курсе, прошерстили весь интернет, чтобы узнать побольше, и некоторые из девчонок, бывало, спрашивали Томми, почему он не поехал на тесты, или в Австралию, или в ту же самую Малайзию, поддерживал ли он связь с Себастьяном, почему он ушел работать именно к ним… Томми, как правило, отмалчивался, или же уходил от ответа, улыбаясь таинственно, заканчивая на этом разговор.  
\- Поедет двумя сессиями. Он ведь уже выезжал до этого, помнишь? – Тиина кивнула. – Вот. Значит, поедет еще на два-три круга, и уже ими будет ставить время.  
\- А не лучше ли сразу поставить хорошее, а потом отсидеться?  
\- Не все и не всегда зависит только от пилота, - покачал головой Пармакоски. – Может быть, он меняет какие-то настройки в машине, а может просто ждет, пока другие покажут результат, чтобы знать, чего ему ждать. Многие так поступают, цена неверной попытки может быть слишком высока.  
Когда квалификация кончилась, Себастьян в итоге оказался лишь шестым, и больно кололо в сердце и сдавливало грудь, потому что Феттель мог проехать лучше, машина позволяла это, но то ли он все-таки действительно допустил какую-то ошибку, то ли машина просто была не в самом лучшем состоянии – Томми не знал, они мало говорили о технических вопросах с Себом, на это существовали инженеры, - а Себ остался лишь в середине. И проиграл Марку, что было едва ли не больнее, чем шестое место в принципе – Томми прекрасно помнил, как после подобных поражений Феттеля буквально разрывало от злости. Тиина разочарованно выдохнула, наблюдая по телевизору за взвешиванием пилотов. Оператор выхватил Себастьяна и Пармакоски прикусил губу, заметив написанное на его лице горькое разочарование.  
\- Он расстроен, - заметила девочка, но в голосе ее не было грусти.  
\- Еще бы! Он мог проехать лучше.  
\- Как ты это определяешь?!  
\- Просто вижу, - пожал плечами финн. Он давно уже научился это видеть и знать – когда Себ мог, а когда нет.   
\- Ты будешь звонить ему?  
«Господи, да какого черта вас всех только это и интересует?!», хотелось крикнуть Томми. Сейчас этот вопрос вызвал лишь злость, и, в совокупности с недовольством за Себастьяна, Томми хотелось послать эту слишком любопытную девчонку, позвонить в аэропорт и, забив на эту чертову работу, улететь туда, в душную и ненавистную Малайзию, только лишь потому, что он сейчас – наверняка! – нужен Себу, а сам Себ нужен ему, хоть Пармакоски и старательно отрицал это, давил в себе, пытался убить – безрезультатно.  
\- Попозже, может быть. Сейчас он все равно еще занят.  
Тиина задумчиво кивнула в ответ, но Томми не увидел, жадно вглядываясь в телевизор, выхватывая уходящего к боксам Себастьяна взглядом, не задумываясь о том, как дико и неправильно это может сейчас выглядеть. Наплевать, если единственное, что нужно сейчас – поддержать, оказаться рядом и ничего никому не объяснять. Улыбнуться Феттелю, привычно положить руку на плечо и говорить, сбиваясь на финский, потому что Себ хорошо успокаивается от незнакомого языка, если его настрой не взвинчен до предела, говорить мягко и тихо, создавая атмосферу тайны и абсолютного доверия, настраивать на нужный лад. Так у него не получалось ни с кем другим: Томми уже пришлось пробовать это с девочками, но вместо задуманного выходил лишь сухой и полуофициальный разговор. Они могли доверять ему, а он даже и хотел бы доверять им, но не выходило, и Томми чувствовал за собой вину. Он не обязан был больше помогать Себастьяну, чувствовать с ним вместе, растрачивая слишком драгоценные сейчас эмоции, которых не было жалко, нет, ни в коем случае! Но их иногда просто не хватало на других, кто нуждался в его помощи, и это рождало горькое чувство несправедливости и недовольства собой.  
Но иначе Пармакоски не мог, а может даже и не хотел, хотя знал, что так будет правильнее и честнее по отношению к этим девчонкам, которых он уже успел полюбить, для которых сумел выкроить местечко в своем сердце.  
\- Пойдем, - Тиина мягко коснулась его руки, заставив Томми испугаться на одно короткое мгновение: а что, если она заметила все то, что могло быть в его глазах? Что если он не сумел утаить это? – Перерыв уже скоро кончится, - пояснила она, перепутав оттенок страха в его глазах с непониманием. Пармакоски кивнул, выдавив кривую улыбку, и поднялся со своего места, потянулся после к горящим зеленым светом кнопке, решительно нажимая на нее.

Он, как и обещал, позвонил. Выкроил время около четырех часов дня, когда практически вся команда переместилась на лед, а для него наступило время бумажной работы. Стоя в прохладном коридоре – отопление второй день барахлило, и временами в помещении становилось действительно холодно, а мастер все никак не мог доехать до них, - Томми, не глядя в телефон, набрал по памяти знакомые цифры и стал ждать, приложив трубку к уху, невольно думая, что можно сказать. Слишком уж отчетливо запечатлелась в памяти картинка: идущий на взвешивание Феттель, рассеянно снимающий шлем и защиту для шеи, его глаза, полные огорчения и яростного недоумения, недовольства – как он посмел проехать так плохо, как это вообще могло так получиться?! И Марк, который проехал лучше него, и Себастьян, конечно же, знал об этом.  
У них не было особых трений с самого конца сезона 2010-ого года. Ссоры забылись, канули в прошлое, в Себастьяне проснулась гордость за то, с каким прекрасным напарником ему выпало работать, а Марк перестал видеть в Феттеле только лишь капризного, себялюбивого мальчишку и смог, наконец, различить в нем гонщика, который добился чемпионства своими силами, который прокладывал путь к победам не так, как когда-то это делал Шумахер, за счет других, а старался выигрывать сам, без помощи команды, которая временами все же помогала ему в этом.   
Томми был рад, что Марк стал для Себастьяна не врагом, а товарищем, как когда-то, когда они только начинали работать вместе.  
Тишина, нарушаемая лишь помехами в связи, сменилась на долгие, нудные гудки, и закрутились в ответ на нее в голове фразы, которые можно было бы произнести. Можно было сразу попытаться утешить его, потому что даже спустя время, Себ будет расстроен результатом, и Томми был в этом уверен. Чувство уйдет завтра, с первыми мыслями о гонке, когда до них просто не будет никакого дела, и если Себастьян продолжит думать об этом, он все испортит, забив голову ненужными вещами. Тогда, даже во время старта, он будет думать лишь о том, как плохо проехал вчера и это сыграет свою роль - хотя бы тем, что Феттель может проиграть сегодня.  
Можно было вообще не касаться этой темы, рассказать что-нибудь, совершенно не связанное с работой или гонками, а можно не говорить ничего и просто слушать голос Феттеля, думая о том, как он недовольно морщится, когда говорит о том, как вели себя шины - видно, что он не может к ним привыкнуть; или как улыбается, когда речь заходит о чем-то, что ему удалось.  
Несколько долгих, кажущихся бесконечными мгновений, пока Себастьян не отвечал, наполняли душу волнением и непонятным страхом, с которым Томми не совсем представлял, что нужно делать. Раньше никогда такого не было: как бы Себ ни был занят, но он отвечал, обязательно снимал трубку, и даже если Пармакоски слышал только тихое: «не могу сейчас говорить, перезвоню»; становилось легче, потому что с ним все было в порядке, так или иначе. А сейчас не оставалось ничего, кроме как слушать эти беспощадные, ужасные гудки и невольно накручивать себя: что такое там с Себом, что он не отвечает?  
\- Давай, возьми трубку, - прошептал в пустоту финн, отчаянно надеясь, что это сработает. Как будто Себастьян мог его услышать, точно это могло помочь. Но шепот, даже обращенный к столь близкому человеку, не может быть воспринят через тысячи километров, и когда последний гудок рвано оборвался, сменившись на: «Абонент не отвечает. Оставьте сообщение после звукового сигнала…», Томми яростно нажал «отбой», не понимая, почему так безумно больно и в животе оседает страх, рождая столь не нужную сейчас истерику.  
«Прекрати!», попытался остановить себя финн. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, успокаиваясь, и в кои-то веки порадовался, что воздух вокруг него полон не удушающего жара батарей, а легкой прохлады, что всегда так ласково помогает досаждающим мыслям стихнуть, сменившись на любые другие, но только не родственные им.   
Возможно, Себастьян уже спал – день выдался, должно быть, необычайно тяжелым, и, скорее всего, он потратил слишком много сил на то, чтобы думать только о будущем, а не о том, что его портило. Или, что тоже достаточно реально, он сейчас работал с Гийомом над стратегией, а телефон разрядился, или Феттель просто забыл его, а может, поставил на беззвучный режим, чтобы ничто не отвлекало. 

 

Томми рассеянно сжал телефон, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что все хорошо, но глупое чувство страха отчаянно крепко вцепилось своими острыми, как бритва, когтями в сердце, не желая отпускать. Пармакоски глубоко вдохнул, принимая этот страх, позволяя ему на секунду завладеть собой, закрыл глаза, погружаясь в него, позволяя вонзить свои когти еще глубже, а после выдохнул, отталкивая его, выгоняя прочь из своего сердца, чувствуя, как уходит боль и становится легче – пусть хоть немного, и ненадолго, но все же легче. Финн прекрасно знал, что ближе к вечеру, когда солнце сядет за горизонт, уступив место темноте, страх вернется и вновь будет терзать его, рвать на куски истосковавшуюся, едва ли не превратившуюся в тень душу, которой и без него было слишком тяжело.  
Он был пока еще в состоянии справиться с собственным страхом. Возможно, Себастьян перезвонил бы чуть позже, а может быть, звонка пришлось бы ждать до утра, но в этом не было ничего страшного, и Томми сам себе придумал это бесполезное, глупое чувство. Выдохнув еще раз, Пармакоски расслабил уже начавшую болеть от напряжения руку и убрал телефон, с неким удивлением замечая после, как глубоко впечатались в кожу боковые кнопки.  
Не стоило уделять этим дурацким чувствам так много времени, не нужно было! Ведь только недавно он корил себя за то, как попросту растрачивал эмоции, которые потом собирал по крупицам отовсюду затем лишь, чтобы хоть как-то потом использовать их и загладить чувство вины перед теми, с кем он теперь работал. И позволить себе так бездарно растратить их только из-за того, что Себастьян не снял трубку, было верхом глупости.  
Томми мотнул головой, пытаясь привести себя в рабочее состояние. Его ждало еще много работы, день ведь еще даже и не думал близиться к завершению.

Тихо бормотало радио. Это уже успело войти в привычку: чтобы хоть как-то заполнить неуютную утреннюю тишину пока он готовил завтрак, Томми, неожиданно даже для себя, купил приемник – без всяких наворотов, которыми теперь была напичкана техника, годный лишь для того, чтобы работать фоном по утрам, вместо телевизора или сонных разговоров, которых порой ужасно не хватало. Пармакоски варил кофе и уже снимал турку с огня, когда голос диктора – почти механический, грубый и просто отвратительно бодрый, - сменился на мягкий гитарный перебор, от которого почему-то стало спокойнее.  
Солист пел что-то про любовь, и невольно хотелось сделать громче – оттеняемый гитарой, голос проникал в самое сердце, уверенно прорывался сквозь все стены, что удалось выстроить, и разрушал их своей нежностью и плавностью, какие бывают лишь тогда, когда голос способен заставить вырваться наружу даже самые потаенные чувства. Музыка рождает эмоции, она построена на них и создается лишь ради того, чтобы они увидели мир, чтобы кто-то выдохнул неверяще, находя частицу себя самого в мелодии, а кто-то сказал после: «эта музыка спасла мне жизнь». Через музыку люди выражают себя, открывают другим свои страхи, желания, прошлое, люди учатся на этом – в том числе и тому, как жить дальше; она не должна приносить лишь удовольствие – она должна становиться источником вдохновения, ответом на вопрос, тобою самим, она должна жить в тебе. Ноты должны стать клетками крови, нотный стан послужит вместо артерий и вен, а мелодия станет воздухом, и только тогда ты найдешь в музыке то, что искал.   
Томми едва не пролил кофе от неожиданности, когда телефон, лежавший на столе, взорвался громкой и уже несколько надоевшей за последнее время трелью. Наклонив турку, чтобы вылить сваренный кофе в чашку, он потянулся другой рукой за телефоном и, не глядя, нажал кнопку, отвечая.  
\- Да?  
\- Извини, что не ответил вчера, - Себастьян говорил виновато, но бодро – значит, выспался, что не могло не радовать. Томми улыбнулся, долил кофе, отошел к раковине. – Я был занят, прости.  
\- Не извиняйся, - финн быстро залил турку водой, пообещав себе, что обязательно вымоет ее после разговора, а не оставит на потом. – Ты не обязан.  
\- Просто, я думал…  
\- Не важно, Себ, - мягко произнес Пармакоски, отходя. Он сел за стол, взял телефон в руку – так было намного удобнее, чем неловко придерживать его плечом. – Все хорошо?  
\- Да, - голос Феттеля был полон спокойной уверенности – как раз то, что нужно. Значит, он хорошо поработал над собой, и от вчерашнего недовольства не осталось и следа, а это именно то, что имело очень важное значение перед гонкой. - Теперь, да.  
\- Я рад, - Томми позволил себе на мгновение прикрыть глаза, ощущая, как дико колотится в груди сердце, переполненное сейчас радостью и той любовью, которую он не мог себе позволить, но которую никак не удавалось запретить окончательно. – Я с самого Абу-Даби не видел тебя таким разочарованным, как вчера.  
Он лгал. И самому себе, и Себастьяну, который прекрасно это понимал. Томми видел это потом, когда все же позволил себе посмотреть в иллюминатор, чтобы запомнить ту горечь, то отчаяние в глазах немца, кричащее «не надо», умоляющее «пожалуйста, не стоит», и все же улететь, потому что так тогда казалось правильным и нужным.  
Потому что тогда время все еще имело хоть какое-то значение.  
\- Я справился с этим, - Пармакоски так и не понял, имел ли в виду Феттель только вчерашнее происшествие или то, другое, о чем они не должны были говорить.  
\- Хорошо. Хейкки помог?  
\- Немного, - что-то в голосе Себа изменилось, он чуть дрогнул, и ответ вышел странно натянутым, почти болезненным и настораживающим. – Хотя нет. Он очень помог, ты знаешь, - Томми удивленно приподнял бровь, не понимая столь резкой перемены. – Он помог мне понять кое-что.  
«Кое-что» означало «что-то, о чем я обязательно тебе скажу, но не сейчас», и Пармакоски не имел ничего против. Он знал Себастьяна, знал, что он расскажет, не сможет промолчать, если этим будет просто необходимо поделиться, на это просто нужно какое-то время. Не то, чтобы финна особо это интересовало, но Томми не мог не отметить, что определенная заинтересованность все же возникла.  
\- А ты боялся, что не сойдешься с ним! – Феттель хмыкнул в ответ, появился непонятный шум на заднем плане. – Ты где?  
\- В боксах.  
\- Оптимистично настроен?  
\- Достаточно, - Томми в буквальном смысле видел, как Себастьян сейчас пожимает плечами. Особого оптимизма он не испытывал, это было слышно, но это было намного лучше, чем вчера. – Машина не в самом лучшем состоянии.  
\- Ты справлялся и не с таким, - серьезным тоном напомнил финн.  
\- Ну да, - недоверчиво протянул Себ. Просчет Пармакоски был в том, что он ничерта не понимал, в каком сейчас состоянии машина, а Феттель все равно бы не сказал. – Надеюсь, смогу хотя бы в тройке приехать.  
\- В том году ты говорил так же. А в итоге победил.  
\- Не в этот раз, Томми, - Пармакоски отпил кофе, недовольно поморщившись – вышел слишком водянистый на этот раз, а варить новый не было совершенно никакого желания. То, что Себастьян не был до конца уверен в своих силах, не было хорошим знаком, но, учитывая абсолютную неосведомленность финна в состоянии болида, Томми не мог объективно оценивать шансы Феттеля в этой гонке на успех. – Но все, кажется, не так уж и плохо.  
\- Хорошо, если так. Я постараюсь посмотреть хоть бы вторую половину гонки, не знаю, как получится с работой.  
\- Томми… - голос Себастьяна стал неожиданно тихим, финн едва смог различить его за шумом. Финн прекрасно знал, что это означает, что сейчас скажет ему Феттель, и что придется солгать в ответ. – Почему ты не можешь приехать?  
Нужно было ответить как можно более мягко, тактично, чтобы не ранить, не причинить боли лишний раз – и себе в том числе; чтобы не испортить Себу настрой на гонку.  
\- Я… У меня нет времени, Себ, прости, - Пармакоски постарался вложить в голос все сожаление, на которое только был способен и сделать так, чтобы эти слова прозвучали не ложью, но извинением.  
\- А когда сезон закончится – у вас, - ты приедешь? – Томми слышал эту надежду, от которой становилось только хуже, и жутко хотелось сейчас же все ему рассказать. Но нельзя было. – Мы уже будем в Европе к тому времени, ты ведь можешь…  
\- Я постараюсь, - по крайней мере, он хотя бы частично сказал правду.   
\- Хорошо, - в голосе Себастьяна было слышно плохо скрытое разочарование. Он устал верить в какую-то далекую мечту, устал надеяться на что-то, что казалось совершенно нереальным, но не устал ждать. – Гийом зовет, мне нужно идти.  
\- Удачи тебе.  
\- Созвонимся, - и резко повесил трубку, как будто обидевшись, но на деле только потому что мог наговорить лишнего в случае долгого прощания, и, тем самым, вновь вернуться к тому настроению, из которого, должно быть, Хейкки вчера с трудом вытаскивал его.  
Финн с отвращением отодвинул от тебя кружку со стынущим кофе. Нужно ли было что-то менять, правильно ли было это делать – особенно теперь, когда, казалось, все уже давно решено и будущее выбрано, пусть и не то, которого они оба хотели?!  
Последние ноты песни стихли, уступив место все такому же механическому голосу диктора, а Томми впервые с того момента, как понял, что действительно связывает их с Себастьяном, задумался о том, правильный ли он сделал выбор.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Будешь ждать моих звонков_  
Не уйдёшь и не отпустишь  
Столько много скажешь слов  
Столько грусти, только грусти

 

Гран-при Бахрейна, 2012. 20 апреля, пятница.  


  
  
Первым, за исключением лишь редких случаев, звонил Себастьян. Еще когда они прощались, когда пекло жаркое солнце, сжималось до дикой, режущей боли сердце, а время никак не могло решить, остановиться ли ему, или продолжить свой бешено-быстрый бег, Томми решил, что не нужно было. Один звонок, а за ним последовал бы и второй, и третий, и потом уже нельзя было бы остановиться, а в какой-то момент голоса стало бы уже недостаточно и начала бы посещать мысль, что нужно приехать или пригласить Себа, в общем, сделать что-нибудь, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить эту муку вожделением.  
После квалификации в Малайзии Томми впервые позволил себе позвонить Феттелю. Тогда казалось, что это обязательно, и на самом деле, можно было подождать – Себ обязательно позвонил бы, когда в Финляндии было бы уже совсем поздно, а в Малайзии люди только просыпались. Но Себастьян не ответил, а значит, и не позвонил бы, разговор состоялся только утром, и после этого, Пармакоски только лишний раз убедился, что лучше не надо.  
Себастьян звонил, иногда по несколько раз в день, и тогда вечером он только лишь устало бормотал что-то, а засыпающий Томми слушал, изредка вставляя какие-то скомканные реплики, только чтобы показать, что он все еще здесь, а не в объятиях морфея, хотя сопротивляться им с каждой секундой становилось все сложнее и сложнее. Порой, утром, отмечая отстраненно, что сегодня солнце встало на несколько минут раньше, чем вчера, Томми невольно тянулся к трубке, чтобы позвонить, услышать голос Себастьяна, улыбнуться немного рассеянно и счастливо, а потом обрывал себя, запрещая, не смея нарушать то хрупкое равновесие, что царило между ними с разговора в Малайзии, когда Себ последний раз попытался позвать его.  
У Томми было уже так много возможностей приехать – на деле, всего несколько, но он привык считать это число за бесконечность, ведь раньше не было даже их! Но каждый раз он врал самому себе, говоря, что есть работа, есть незавершенные дела, или нужно просто отдохнуть – здесь, а не в какой-то европейской стране, и если он поедет, это только вымотает его еще больше. Пармакоски думал, что тем самым делает одолжение Себастьяну, хоть и понимал, что от этого Феттелю только хуже: каждый день, проведенный где-то не с ним, выжигал новую рану на душе немца, и всему виной был только он, Томми. Но если бы он приехал, если бы позволил себе подобную слабость, где гарантия, что Себу стало бы лучше от этого?  
Последние пару недель, финн спал совсем плохо, засыпая совсем поздно, а просыпаясь ужасно рано, под глазами залегли синяки, а рассуждать здраво становилось все сложнее. Он мучился, не зная, можно ли ему поступить так, как он хотел: приехать и рассказать, извиниться за то, что он обязан был сделать когда-то, и сделал, думая, что так будет лучше, правильнее. Тогда Томми полагал, что это единственный выход из ситуации и иначе нельзя, потому что это может испортить Себастьяну карьеру, занять слишком большую часть его мыслей, и все станет только хуже. На деле получилось совершенно иначе. Томми знал, что это было только лишь его виной, и что он лишил всего не только Себастьяна, но и себя, хоть и он думал о себе сейчас в самую последнюю очередь. Его поступок, казалось, возымел обратный результат и привел именно к тому, чего Томми опасался, и теперь нужно было что-то с этим делать.  
Самым логичным было просто все рассказать, как есть. Открыть душу, вокруг которой выстроил стену, вернуть все в равновесие и выделить ту истину, которую они оба так жаждали, но Пармакоски никак не мог перестать думать о том, что где-то в этом поступке есть загвоздка, подвох, который он не может найти, но который обязательно нужно учесть. Если он хоть что-то упустит и поступит необдуманно, то тогда…  
О том, что будет тогда, финн вообще не хотел думать. Лучше уж было ко всему подойти последовательно.  
  
Сегодня был только второй раз с того дня в Малайзии, когда Пармакоски позволил себе набрать номер Себастьяна прежде, чем он позвонит сам. Обстановка в Бахрейне до сих пор была слишком неспокойной, по новостям в преддверии Гран-При постоянно говорили об очередных происшествиях, раненых и даже погибших, многие репортеры крайне отрицательно отзывались о решении Берни Экклстоуна все же провести гонку, ведь это могло повлечь за собой опасность не только для команд, но и для тех, кто все же решится приехать на знаменитый архипелаг в Персидском заливе, чтобы увидеть гонку вживую. Сам Томми полагал, что Экклстоун поступил крайне неосмотрительно, но прекрасно понимал, что двигало им, когда он принимал подобное решение. Дело не в количестве этапов, оно в деньгах, которые Берни получил за этот этап. Им руководила жадность и только она, это вызывало гнев и непонимание, с которыми приходилось мириться, ведь ничего нельзя было поделать.  
Спустя несколько гудков, Себастьян ответил. Бодро, подавившись, казалось, смехом, рвущимся наружу, и это могло только радовать: Томми давно не слышал, как смеется Феттель, и в связи с той атмосферой, что нагнетали СМИ, это было облегчением – у Пармакоски как будто камень свалился с души, когда он понял, что с Себастьяном все хорошо и сейчас ему ничего не угрожает. Временами, конечно, становилось ясно, что какая-то часть того того, что показывают по телевизору или пишут в газетах, преувеличена, и не верилось, что если бы по улицам ходили демонстранты и действительно устраивали резню, Экклстоун на самом деле согласился бы провести там гонку, но финн не был до конца уверен, что все было именно так, как он думал.  
\- Видимо, все не так плохо, как пишут в газетах, - произнес Томми, улыбаясь, перестав помешивать уже заварившийся чай.  
\- Перестань их читать, - отмахнулся Феттель. Он отхлебнул соку – Пармакоски точно знал, что это был сок, Себ не пил ничего другого перед заездами, не считая энергетических смесей. – Там пишут просто неимоверный бред.  
\- Говорят, у вас там чуть ли не убивают на улицах.  
\- Мы здесь со вторника, и за это время был только один инцидент, - так странно было понимать, что успокаиваешь не ты, а тебя, это переворачивало сложившийся уклад с ног на голову, но возвращало спокойствие – слог за слогом, звук за звуком. – Я даже не видел ничего такого, о чем везде говорят, не волнуйся.   
\- А я могу не? – неожиданно устало спросил Томми, испугавшись сначала сказанному, а после поняв, что в этом нет ничего из того, что он не хотел бы озвучивать – по крайней мере, сейчас. Было дружеское волнение – для Себастьяна, по крайней мере, оно было именно таким; толика беспокойства и щепотка страха, что может произойти что-то непоправимое, плохое и такое, о чем будешь сожалеть потом всю жизнь.  
\- Мне приятно, что ты волнуешься за меня, - мягко ответил Феттель, в голосе звучала полуулыбка и нотка горечи, с которой приходилось мириться, и ничего нельзя было поделать. Себастьян хотел, чтобы это волнение было другим – тем, которым оно являлось на самом деле, но не для него; а Пармакоски не мог, не имел права давать ему на это хотя бы оттенка надежды. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока сил не осталось бы окончательно, и он не понял бы, что был полным идиотом, поступил не так, как нужно было на самом деле, и не попытался бы все исправить.  
\- Ты достаточно пьешь? – невпопад спросил финн, пытаясь уйти от возможного разговора. Немец рассмеялся в ответ, Томми улыбнулся и быстро отпил чаю.  
\- Да. Мы следим за уровнем воды в организме. В этом году, кажется, даже жарче, чем тогда, когда я был тут в последний раз, - заставило неприятно поморщиться «мы», сразу же появилась перед глазами бескрайняя пустыня, море песка, забивающегося под ногти, путающегося в волосах. С Бахрейном у Томми ассоциировалось лишь дикое желание пить, сухой ветер и холодный апельсиновый сок, который почему-то казался кислее, чем обычно. А еще ночи, что были темнее, чем где бы то ни было в Европе, подгоняемые ветрами беспомощные облачка, которые они видели всего пару раз за все время пребывания, и практически плавящийся под ногами асфальт.  
Он помнил, как ныла из-за солнца обгоревшая кожа – для северян, подобный климат обычно казался адом, и Томми не был исключением. Не помогали никакие крема, средства от ожогов или еще что-то, и врывавшийся в окно ночной ветер приносил с собой облегчение, а Себастьян поднял на уши тогда всех медиков, пытаясь найти хоть как-то средство, чтобы обгоревшая кожа финна перестала болеть. Перестала она только к Австралии ближе.  
\- Жарче, чем тогда, быть не может!   
\- Может! – упрямо возразил Феттель. – Откуда тебе знать, у тебя же сейчас прохладно!  
\- Я помню, как было тогда.  
\- А я помню, как ты обгорел, и мы прямо накануне гонки чуть ли не всем штабом искали тебе что-нибудь, чтобы ты мог работать, - внезапно пришедшее воспоминание исказило голос грустью, это заставило Томми почувствовать себя неуютно и виновато, попытаться выдавить улыбку, которую Себастьян все равно бы не увидел, только лишь за тем, чтобы попробовать изменить реальность, которая и так уже давно казалась не той, которую он знал и помнил, а лишь ее призраком, жуткой тенью, подобной той, что рождаются в кошмарах и ужастиках. Та реальность, которую Томми знал, уже давно не принадлежала им. – И как ты вечно заставлял меня пить, даже когда не хотелось, и я чувствовал себя нормально. И говорил, что сок кажется тебе более кислым, чем обычно…  
\- Ты помнишь? – неверяще переспросил Пармакоски. Он помнил, что так было, это прочно засело в памяти, но совершенно не помнил, как говорил это Феттелю, и говорил ли вообще.  
Должно быть, уже тогда Себастьян понял. Такие вещи не запоминаются просто так, финн не верил в подобные случайности.  
Тишина, прерывающаяся шумом на заднем фоне, слишком громко говорила о том, что Себ помнит. И будет помнить, потому что это важно – для него, по крайней мере, потому что не сможет забыть и отпустить эти воспоминания вместе с человеком, что подарил их. 

\- Помню, - ответил все же Феттель – слишком тихо, слишком жалко для того, чтобы можно было подумать, что это воспоминание приносит ему радость. – Я много чего помню, что связано с тобой.  
Разговора все же не удалось избежать. Не стоило вообще начинать говорить об этом, лучше было сразу перевести тему в другое русло, что-то придумать, но нет, он не захотел, решил, возможно, что ничего не произойдет и все само сойдет на нет.  
\- Не стоит тебе этого делать, Себ.  
\- А ты бы смог на моем месте?  
«Я и так на твоем месте!», захотелось сказать финну, практически выкрикнуть, произнести тихим выдохом, хоть как-то, но вместо этого, ответом на вопрос, являвшимся, по сути, риторическим, стало:  
\- Нет. Не смог бы, - он хотя бы был честен. И не только с Себастьяном.  
\- Я скучаю. Я просто не могу не помнить, не вспоминать, не думать, понимаешь?  
\- Думай о другом, - сложно было, но все же удалось заставить голос быть серьезным и почти жестким. – Ты еще ни разу не выигрывал в Бахрейне, ты что, позволишь этому так и остаться?  
\- Конечно, нет, - Себастьян позволил легкой иронии скользнуть в голосе, но этого оказалось недостаточно для того, чтобы скрыть грусть.  
\- Если ты выиграешь послезавтра, - медленно произнес Томми, отдавая себе полный отчет в том, что собирался сказать, - я прилечу на следующее гран-при.  
Так надо было сделать. И, как он понял совершенно внезапно даже для самого себя, так правильно, наконец-то правильно было сделать.  
Часто бывает, что нужная мысль приходит именно тогда, когда меньше всего ее ждешь. Когда, к примеру, вешаешь шторы в гостиной, или принимаешь душ, или быстро просматриваешь утренние новости. Кто-то называет это озарением, кто-то – просветлением, а кому-то совершенно не важно, как там и что называется – важен сам результат. Иногда над пришедшей мыслью еще нужно долго и упорно работать, но у тебя хотя бы есть фундамент, а бывает и так, что именно то, что у тебя есть сейчас, становится тем ядром, которое само обрастает потом другими мыслями, и тебе не нужно с ним ничего делать – все произойдет само.  
Томми и думать не мог, что проблема, из-за которой он не спал уже который день, занимавшая все его сознание, разрешится так неожиданно легко и до смешного просто: вот так, обещанием, которое он ни за что уже не нарушит, ранним и прохладным утром, с запахом стынущего чая на травах и тихим шипением из-за не очень хорошей связи в трубке.  
\- Я выиграю, - уверенно произнес Себастьян. Пармакоски живо представил, как горят решимостью его глаза, слегка напрягшееся тело говорит о готовности к действию, словно финн требовал победы именно сейчас и не секундой позже, чуть учащается пульс. – А ты прилетишь в Барселону, хотя бы на гонку.  
\- Я…  
\- Я выиграю, Томми, - повторил немец, не дав договорить «…могу и на целый уик-энд, выкрою время». – Вот увидишь.  
\- Я буду только рад, если так будет, - улыбнулся финн.  
Двояко и несколько некрасиво по отношению к Себастьяну было говорить подобное, но радовало то, что Пармакоски не врал – он уже устал это делать, а теперь, наверное, и не нужно было лгать так часто, как раньше. Необходимость этого отпала сама собой вместе с решенной проблемой, и стало невыразимо легче, как будто упало с плеч целое небо, что подпирали собой Атланты – таким тяжелым казался Томми груз, который он нес на себе. Феттелю было не легче, они оба держали на своих плечах одно и то же небо, только если немцу казалось, что он делает это один, но Пармакоски знал – он не один. И никогда не будет один.  
  
Через два дня, проводя неспешную тренировку вратарей – они отрабатывали реакцию на удары, и попробовавший было выдержать это упражнение Томми с неприятным удивлением заметил, что показатель отраженных шайб по сравнению с теми годами, когда он играл на профессиональном уровне, упал, пусть и ненамного; Пармакоски не смог найти время, чтобы посмотреть гонку, и заела совесть, потому что казалось, что Себ знает об этом и что-то пойдет не так, не получится, не выйдет.  
Они провели на льду в тот день почти весь день – сначала выполняя различные упражнения, а потом сыграли одну игру чисто в свое удовольствие. Томми пропустил две, одну – совершенно по глупому, просто не до конца успев поднять руку. Вратарь должен быть самым психологически сильным человеком в команде, ведь если, допустив ошибку, он зациклится на ней, будет вновь и вновь вспоминать, как он пропустил очередной «самый обидный в моей жизни гол», то вся та игра, что показывают остальные игроки, не будет стоить ничего. Если у соперника появится возможность забить – а она обязательно появится, рано или поздно, - вратарь дрогнет перед этим ударом и вновь ошибется, а его команда проиграет. И не важно, сколько моментов создадут нападающие, сколько раз прекрасно проявят себя защитники, этого не запомнят – запомнят только лишь, как ошибся вратарь.  
Они сыграли вничью, девчонки, после того как переоделись и приняли душ, дружной гурьбой отправились на прогулку, громко споря о том, кто же пройдет дальше в стадии плей-офф кубка Стэнли: Питтсбург или Филадельфия; а Томми провожал их взглядом, выцепляя из контекста доводы то одной, то другой девушки.  
Гонка закончилась, а он так и не успел ничего увидеть. Не хотелось смотреть результаты, положившись на случай и собственное умение почти безошибочно распознавать те дни, когда Себастьян действительно мог выиграть, а не только лишь на словах. На словах каждый из тех, кто гоняется в формуле, уже стал чемпионом, завоевал десятки поулов и много раз поднимался на подиум, но лишь немногим это удается на деле.  
SMS от Феттеля застало Томми на выходе из здания тренировочного центра легкой трелью, похожей на щебетание птиц. Пармакоски достал телефон, нажал кнопку «прочитать».   
«Мне заказать тебе самолет, или сам справишься? =)»  
Финн крепко сжал телефон в ладони и широко улыбнулся.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Прощаюсь до завтра_  
Не увижу больше никогда  
Случайно, внезапно  
Оставляем чувства навсегда  
Твои глаза, в моих глазах  
Море слёз и улыбок, печалей и грёз  
Всё что ветер унёс

Гран-при Барселоны. 13 мая, воскресенье  


  
  
Он прилетел ранним утром, когда еще прохладное солнце только начинало свой путь к вершине неба, а птицы уже громко щебетали на деревцах, будя этим слишком чутко спящих людей. Столица Каталонии медленно просыпалась и начинала оживать, Томми наблюдал за этим в иллюминатор, пока в наушниках негромко играла одна из тех знаменитых песен U2, которую многие знают по мелодии, но не по названию. Он смотрел, как проезжают по еще холодным дорогам редкие автомобили, пытался высмотреть хоть одного человека на улице, но было слишком высоко, чтобы ему это удалось. Его сосед по посадочному месту спал, и иногда Пармакоски чувствовал, как голова худощавого высокого мужчины оказывалась у него на плече, но это, против обыкновения, не раздражало: Томми только осторожно дергал плечом, сосед просыпался на мгновение, убирал голову, и вновь погружался в сон.  
В аэропорту его забрал водитель: слишком бодрый для того, чтобы поверить, что этот парень не сидит на энергетиках и литрах кофе ради того, чтобы развозить людей, готовых с лихвой заплатить ему за это. Может быть, он даже ненавидел свою работу, запах кожи, которой был обит салон дорогого автомобиля и постоянно сменяющийся аромат специального дезодоранта для автомобиля. Извечное: забрал клиента, довез до отеля и поехал обратно за новым - это могло уже настолько осточертеть, что в обычной жизни он бы и на пушечный выстрел не подошел к личному авто, предпочтя воспользоваться автобусом или любым другим общественным транспортом; Томми мог бы его понять, если бы было так. Как было на самом деле финн не знал, да его это и не особенно волновало – были проблемы поважнее.  
\- Сеньор Пармакоски, - водитель улыбнулся ему, открывая перед ним дверь: из вещей, у Томми был с собой только рюкзак, а значит, ничего не нужно было забирать. Финн смутился на секунду: он уже успел забыть, каково это, когда с тобой обращаются как с важным гостем. В большинстве своем, конечно, это всегда было из-за Себастьяна, но Томми не жаловался, хотя и спокойно мог без этого обойтись.   
\- Доброе утро, - поздоровался финн, улыбаясь в ответ, садясь в машину. Мужчина захлопнул за ним дверцу, быстро обошел машину и тоже сел. Практически сразу же они тронулись с места, Пармакоски расслабился и повернулся к окну.  
\- Доедем быстро, машин практически нет.  
\- Можете не торопиться. Я люблю смотреть, как просыпается город, это всегда как-то по-особенному.   
\- Как скажете, сеньор Пармакоски, - пожал плечами водитель, быстро переведя взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, а после вновь на дорогу. Они свернули на шоссе, и мужчина чуть прибавил скорость: «самое безопасное – это придерживаться скорости потока», так ведь гласит золотое правило любого автомобилиста.  
Томми смотрел в окно, наблюдая за другими машинами, за тем, как кто-то обгоняет их, спеша куда-то, а кто-то наоборот едет не так быстро. Финн смотрел, как сменяют друг друга автомобили и здания, как начинают появляться на тротуарах прохожие: кто-то завтракал на ходу, кто-то разговаривал по телефону, а кто-то шел, уткнувшись в газету. Казалось, что сегодня было вовсе и не воскресенье, а самый обычный рабочий день, и не должно было состояться ни Гран-При, ни, возможно, матча любимой команды – Томми не следил за футболом, но подозревал, что сезон у футбольного клуба «Барселона» еще не закончился, и их матч вполне мог попасть на тот же день, что и гонка.  
\- Включить радио? – оборвал тишину водитель. Финн заметил его взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, кивнул, почувствовав себя несколько неуютно, и вновь отвернулся к окну, узнавая те места, где они бывали с Себастьяном и Хайме, показывавшим им Барселону. Кто может знать город лучше, чем тот, кто всю жизнь в нем прожил?  
Пармакоски не всегда мог понять английский каталонца: слишком рваный, сильно выделяющийся акцент порой сбивал с толку, заставлял Томми переспрашивать, смущаясь; а потом финн привык, стало легче понимать, о чем идет речь. Альгерсуари говорил о своем городе с любовью и почти невыразимой привязанностью, финн замечал, как Хайме рад вновь оказался здесь, и прекрасно понимал его тоску по родному городу – в тот день он попытался вспомнить, когда последний раз был в Финляндии, но так и не смог.  
Они подъехали к отелю к началу девятого, когда первые и самые стойкие фанаты, у которых не было билетов на трибуну, уже прибывали к трассе, чтобы посмотреть еще и младшие гоночные серии, а уж затем и Формулу 1. Томми поблагодарил водителя, зарегистрировался после на ресепшене, оставил вещи в номере и спустился в столовую. Себастьян в день гонки обычно вставал намного раньше, чем мог бы, обсуждал с практически не спавшим Гийомом, который уже отправил остальных инженеров на трек, последние значимые вещи, вроде того, как он должен будет менять настройки по ходу гонки, какие из них лучше выбрать и так далее. Чуть позже к ним присоединялся Джонатан, главный стратег команды: он уже поговорил с Марком и Кайроном, а теперь сидел с Себастьяном и Гийомом, и они окончательно согласовывали, на каком круге Феттель пойдет на пит-стоп, в случае чего стратегию будут менять и как это может отразиться на самой гонке. После всех этих разговоров оставшаяся после того, как уехали инженеры, команда, тоже выдвигалась на трек, и самая главная работа проходила уже там.  
Пармакоски не ошибся: в 08.23 Себастьян уже завтракал, сидя рядом с Рохленом, и тот что-то объяснял ему, читая с бумаг. Феттель изредка косился на него, иногда кивал, бурчал в ответ на определенные его фразы, явно не до конца еще проснувшись – может быть, лег позже, чем обычно, а может просто спал плохо.  
Обычно, у него не бывало проблем со сном перед гонкой, но Пармакоски вполне мог объяснить, чем это могло было быть вызвано, если, конечно, такое было. Томми допускал, что Себастьян просто мог проснуться не в то время – они обычно старались просчитывать фазы сна на подобные дни, чтобы Феттель сразу же чувствовал себя бодрым и мог работать, а не ходил потом угрюмый и сонный, постепенно раскачиваясь и вливаясь в работу. Финну понадобилось сделать всего несколько тихих, небольших шагов, чтобы Себастьян обернулся на внезапно возникшее цветное пятно, отвлекаясь от того, что рассказывал ему Гийом, широко улыбнулся и дернулся, почувствовав острое желание вскочить на ноги и ринуться навстречу, чтобы поприветствовать, но все же сдержался.  
Томми почувствовал, как сжимается сердце от почти невыносимой нежности в ответ на это движение, как по телу мурашками разбегается чувство удовлетворения и становится спокойно и удивительно хорошо. Неужели он мог столько времени отказываться от этого, добровольно обрывать тянущиеся между ними нити-нервы? Неужели это стоило того – всех ночей без сна и моментов, когда слова сами рвались с языка, а он молчал, позволяя говорить Себастьяну, зная, как ему больно, но не смея сделать ничего, чтобы прекратить это? Он думал, что это сила – отказаться от любви, пытаясь сделать лучше для того, кого любишь, но на деле он проявил необыкновенную слабость, убежав от тех проблем, что могли возникнуть, решив, что так будет лучше и проще для Себастьяна, да и для него самого тоже. Но теперь – он точно знал! – все должно было разрешиться и закончиться хорошо, так, как должно было произойти с самого начала.  
Томми подошел ближе, осторожно опустил ладонь на плечо напрягшемуся Феттелю, кивнул Гийому – так, как будто они виделись только вчера, а не несколько месяцев назад, и все встало на свои места.  
Он полагал, что его дом там, в Финляндии, в стране холодных ветров и слишком серьезных взглядов, омываемой ледяными волнами с залива, отделяющего ее от России и Эстонии. Ему потребовалось несколько месяцев и всего одна встреча, чтобы понять, как он ошибался.  
Гонка вышла не совсем такой, как они ожидали. Себастьяну не удавалось прорываться за счет пит-стопов, а ширина каталонского трека совершенно не помогала ему в этом: места для того, чтобы совершить обгон, практически не было, DRS в данном случае оказался практически бесполезен, и, в итоге, Себастьян финишировал только на одну позицию выше относительно старта, проиграв победителю, Пастору Мальдонадо, почти 70 секунд. Томми наблюдал за ходом гонки из боксов, стоя рядом с Хейкки, почти соприкасаясь с ним плечами и изредка тихо говоря на финском что-то в роде: «Он мог бы ехать чуть быстрее»; «А вот здесь, если бы трасса была бы хоть чуточку шире…»; «Молодец, все правильно делает». Бывший и нынешний физиотерапевты Себастьяна, они смотрели гонку с упорным спокойствием и холодной уверенностью в результате Феттеля: в Барселоне невозможно обгонять, невозможно прорываться, с каждым кругом становясь все ближе к победе, здесь многое зависит от квалификации, а ее немец провел далеко не так хорошо, как должен был. Томми и хотел бы верить, что у немца все получится, что он финиширует на подиуме и наберет очков намного больше, чем мог до сих пор, но предпочитал относиться к ситуации реалистично, прекрасно понимая, что никакого подиума ждать не следовало, если только перед ним не сошли бы несколько гонщиков, а лучшее, чего мог добиться Себастьян при том, что пит-стопы ничего ему не давали, это пятое или шестое место. Не самое плохое, что могло бы случиться в жизни, сезон ведь еще только набирал обороты, но сам Феттель был бы, скорее всего, очень недоволен собой, посчитал бы гонку если не провальной, то проведенной, как минимум, просто отвратительно, и в итоге опять ушел бы в себя. Так бывало с ним, они уже проходили через это, это их такое «через тернии к звездам», но сейчас подобное высказывание волновало едва ли не меньше всего, а уж особенно Себастьяна, которому таких трудов стоило отключиться ото всех чувств, кроме лишь тех, что могли помочь ему на гонке.

Присутствие Томми приободряло, внушало уже давно забытую надежду на что-то лучшее, на свет, которым был для него финн, даже не зная этого. Приехавший, наконец-то приехавший сюда, к нему, Пармакоски смотрел на все, что его окружало, с долей затаенной грусти, разбавленной полутоном уже почти забытого Себастьяном чувства привязанности к своему делу, к тому, что составляет всю твою жизнь. Феттель прекрасно видел, как вспыхнуло негодование в льдисто голубых глазах, когда он разговаривал с Хейкки, и они стояли близко-близко, как раньше, бывало, с самим Томми, и Хуовинен говорил совсем тихо, спокойно и уверенно, настраивая на нужный лад. Негодование ушло буквально за несколько мгновений, годных лишь для того, чтобы глотнуть еще раз горячего воздуха, пропитанного запахом резины и металла, и уступило место плохо скрытой зависти – убивающей, горькой, ужасной зависти, которую так не хотелось видеть. Но он видел, прекрасно все видел, и легче от этого не становилось, а только наоборот – больнее, хуже, сердце сковывало чувство отчаяния и невозможности что-либо сделать, но Томми сам выбрал этот путь.   
Выбрал один, а расплачиваться приходилось обоим.  
  
\- Он устал, - Хейкки сказал это совершенно сухо, проводив взглядом пошедшего вымыться и переодеться Себастьяна, обещавшего спуститься к ним чуть позже. Два финна остались наедине в лобби-баре: Хуовинен пил обычную воду, ледяную, и Томми узнавал его такого, каким он успел его запомнить когда-то; Пармакоски же как-то безрадостно пил фруктовый коктейль без алкоголя, смотря куда угодно, кроме как на Хейкки. После сказанного им Томми оторвался от своего напитка, посмотрел на нынешнего физиотерапевта Себастьяна удивленно и немного подозрительно.  
\- Я вижу, Хейкки. Не разучился еще.  
\- Даже жаль, - бросил совершенно без эмоций, скривив, однако, губы в ухмылке: притворной, гадкой, и в этом тоже был тот Хуовинен, каким его знал Томми.  
\- Что я помню?  
\- А ты и будешь. Скажешь, нет, забудешь однажды? – слова Хейкки прозвучали издевкой и совершенно так, как и должны были: прошлись по сердцу, вскрывая раны, причиняя боль, потому что Хуовинен был совершенно прав и, конечно же, знал это. – Дело не в тебе, Томми, и всегда было не в тебе.  
\- Что тебе вообще до этого? – насторожился Пармакоски, зная, что Хейкки сейчас лезет не в свое дело, но не смея его останавливать. По сути, Томми давно хотел, чтобы кто-то сказал ему подобное, вбил в голову, чтобы он окончательно убедился в том, как сильно был не прав. Кто-то, но только не Хейкки.  
\- Пока ты торчишь в своей чертовой Финляндии, якобы вернувшись к работе мечты, и думаешь, что здесь никому уже не нужен, все обстоит совершенно наоборот.  
\- Ты…  
\- Лезу куда не просят, но мне как-то наплевать, ты в курсе? – Хейкки усмехнулся: почти болезненно, нагло и немного искусственно, как будто давно готовился к этому моменту. – А вообще… Чего я тебе здесь выговариваю, не в отцы ведь нанимался, - финн махнул рукой, сделал глоток воды и посмотрел в глаза Томми: пытливо, почти строго. – Ты ведь давно уже должен был все понять.  
\- Тебя это совершенно не касается.  
\- Поправка: не касалось. До тех пор, пока я не начал работать с Себом, пока ты не подкинул мне задачу из тех, которую не решишь, потому что в уравнении не хватает переменной. Помнишь, как в школе бывало? Только там можно было спросить учителя, что делать дальше, и он всегда подсказывал выход, а здесь приходится барахтаться самому. Думаешь, что выплываешь, а только глубже тонешь.  
\- Хейкки, - как можно спокойнее произнес Томми, попытавшись успокоить дыхание и ничем не выдавать собственное волнение, мешающееся с внезапно пришедшей слабостью, потому что каждое слово било наотмашь, прямо в сердце. Почему-то Пармакоски думал, что Хуовинен не догадается, что все будет хорошо, а Хейкки понял все намного лучше, чем должен был, а теперь пытался сделать хоть что-то, только непонятно, зачем ему это нужно было. – Чего ты хочешь добиться?  
Хуовинен помолчал, словно обдумывая ответ, а потом на его лице скользнуло плохо скрытое отвращение: к Томми, ко всей ситуации, к словам, который только что произнес Пармакоски.  
\- Ты идиот. Чертова переменная, ты хоть понимаешь, что ты делаешь?  
\- Намного лучше, чем ты думаешь. И перестань лезть туда, куда тебя не просят. Это перестало касаться тебя.  
\- Как скажешь, - неожиданно сдался Хейкки, удивив Томми своим слишком поспешным отступлением. Пармакоски поднялся со своего места, вновь позволяя себе слабость, вновь сбегая, а Хуовинен улыбнулся ему так, как будто знал намного больше, чем говорил, и кивнул, словно разрешая: уходи. Давай, сбегай, как делал раньше, так ведь легче, правда?!  
Невыносимо, до безумного легче, но только проблемы от этого не уходят, а наоборот.  
  
Они столкнулись в коридоре, как в каком-нибудь глупом американском фильме, где можно предугадать каждое действие главного героя, но это было уже после того, как Томми собирался с силами, стоя у лифта, отчаянно пытаясь не заниматься самобичеванием, а просто наконец-то сделать так, как давно должен был: правильно.   
Еще несколько секунд поездки на лифте, которые можно было бы использовать толково, а он потратил их не на что, пытаясь вспомнить, тот ли он этаж выбрал. Тот, как оказалось.  
Себастьян шел ему навстречу: действительно уставший, как и говорил Хейкки, и в приглушенном свете Томми увидел залегшие под глазами синяки, которых не смог различить днем, как будто бы даже Феттель и замазывал их специально, чтобы не видно было.  
\- Ты вообще спишь? – голос прозвучал строго, как когда-то, когда Томми обязан был следить за этим. Немец улыбнулся ему в ответ вымученно, пожал плечами.  
\- Временами. Часто меньше, чем нужно, но как-то уже привык.  
\- Почему?  
\- Почему? – переспросил удивленно Себастьян, как будто ответ был совершенно очевиден. – Ты должен был…  
\- Я знаю, - перебил его Томми. – Я должен был догадаться, ведь я итак знаю этому причину, верно?  
\- Как-то так, - пожал плечами еще раз немец. – Ты пришел, чтобы сказать, что улетаешь?  
Пармакоски замер от неожиданности. С чего вообще Феттель взял подобное, откуда в его голове появилась такая мысль? «А не с того ли, что ты вечно сбегаешь от него, вот он и ждет, что ты вновь убежишь…». Томми улыбнулся ехидному голосу в своей голове, совершенно правому на этот раз, и почувствовал, как внезапно ушел весь страх – сковывавший, не дававший говорить, глупый и ослабляющий.  
\- Нет, Себ, - Пармакоски покачал головой. – Совершенно не за этим, и я остаюсь, если говорить об этом.  
\- Тогда…  
\- Тогда нам надо поговорить. О многом.  
\- Пойдем, - Себастьян по привычке схватил его за руку и потащил за собой, а Томми совершенно не упирался, покорно переставляя ноги и следуя за ним. Это так чертовски напоминало все то, от чего он отказался, что щемило предательски сердце и становилось страшно от того, как он вообще смог выдержать без этого и еще убеждать себя в том, что совершенно не нуждается ни в Себастьяне, ни в чем-то подобном.   
Они оказались в номере Феттеля через несколько мгновений: душном, потому что ветер улегся, и не помогало даже открытое настежь окно, несколько неубранным, и оттого чуть более таким, каким он и должен был быть, и почти родным, как будто Томми провел в этой комнате всю свою жизнь. Не хотелось ни садиться, ни делать что-либо, ни даже говорить: хотелось одним простым действием разъяснить сразу все, его же сделать и объяснением, и признанием, и извинением за собственную трусость, но уж когда вот, а сейчас он позволить себе такого просто не мог.  
\- Дай угадаю, Томми, - немец начал говорить первым, повернувшись лицом к Пармакоски и смотря ему в глаза, отпустив, наконец, его запястье, на котором все еще предательски сильно ощущались горячие пальцы Феттеля. – Ты хотел поговорить со мной о том, что я должен перестать звонить, вспоминать тебя и вообще никак не контактировать с тобой, верно?

Сердце сжималось от боли за него, от того, насколько сильно он перестал верить во что-то хорошее и светлое, и как бы ему не хотелось этого, он не мог. Потому что все то, что раньше вселяло уверенность в это, исчезло в тот день, когда Томми сказал, что они больше не будут работать вместе. Себастьян не допускал, что финн хотел поговорить с ним о чем-то другом, он вбил себе в голову, что ничего хорошо не будет и что не на что теперь надеяться, а его ждет только очередная боль и новые ночи без сна, наедине с мыслями и теми страхами, от которых он никогда не избавится. Феттель привык к этому и знал, чего ожидать, ведь однажды он уже узнал, каково это: когда сжигают дотла твою душу, и не остается никаких надежд, и все, что ты можешь, это упиваться прошлым и жить в нем, иногда отвлекаясь на настоящее. А теперь, он полагал, что у него отберут и это.  
\- Себ… - вышло тихо, отчаянно-горько, болезненно. Феттель смотрел на него, сдерживаясь, чтобы не притянуть к себе, обнять порывисто и крепко и больше никогда и никуда не отпускать. Наверное, этой секунды он боялся так же сильно, как и той, что означала расставание: секунды, что означала встречу. После нее, потому что будет еще больнее, практически невыносимо.  
\- Здесь нет ничьей вины, верно? – усмехнулся грустно Себастьян, рассеянно отводя взгляд. – Просто так получилось, так надо было сделать, но только жить с этим мне, а не тебе, Томми.   
-… давно надо было поговорить с тобой об этом, - закончил все же Пармакоски, не ожидавший, что будет именно так. Казалось, что чувства Феттеля, обнаженные сейчас, словно проходят сквозь финна и как будто принадлежат именно ему, и именно сейчас Томми понял, насколько же Себастьян любил его, что бы вот так суметь отпустить и даже почти ничего не просить после. Ничего, кроме всего лишь встречи, любой: долгой, мимолетной, похожей больше на столкновение взглядов; но лишь бы только встречи, и не надо больше ничего.  
Насколько Феттель любил его, чтобы все-таки не суметь отпустить.  
\- О чем, Томми? Мы ведь…  
\- … не один раз говорили об этом, я знаю, - мягко улыбнулся Пармакоски. – Раньше ты был рад меня выслушать.  
\- Я боюсь того, что ты можешь сказать, - честно признался Себ, и финн видел, с каким трудом ему дались эти слова, как нервно сглотнул Феттель, а в глазах появился страх. Он действительно боялся того, чего ожидал услышать, боялся, что в один момент могут рухнуть даже руины, и тогда не останется больше ничего, ради чего можно было бы пытаться.  
\- Не бойся, - Томми сделал шаг ближе, коснулся рукой его плеча, подбадривая. Немец дернулся, как от боли, прикрыл после глаза.   
\- А если ты скажешь, что…  
\- Тогда ущипни себя побольнее и проснись, потому что это окажется сном, - не дал ему договорить Пармакоски, зная, что эти слова будут стоить Себастьяну слишком дорого и просто не желая слышать, как он скажет об очередном расставании.  
\- Томми, - Себ открыл наконец глаза и позволил себе слабо улыбнуться. – Я просто прошу тебя быть рядом. Хотя бы иногда. Я не прошу тебя любить меня, не прошу ни о чем больше и никогда не попрошу…  
\- Себ, - в который раз прерывал его Пармакоски. Феттель покорно замолчал, напрягшись, не зная, что теперь скажет ему финн на это. – Заткнись, а? – закончил Томми и сделал еще один, маленький шаг ближе, окончательно уничтожая расстояние между ними.   
Зачем было еще что-то говорить, если вместо этих глупых, мало что значащих слов, которые так легко разрушить – нужен всего лишь ветер, что сможет унести их, - существовал один простой поцелуй? Томми просто сделал то, что давно уже должен был сделать, что давно хотел сделать – прикоснулся своими губами к губам замершего, не смевшего поверить ни в какую реальность Себастьяна, напрягшегося так, словно он ждал, что Томми сейчас ударит его – наотмашь, сильно, причиняя такую боль, с которой просто невозможно будет смириться. Поцелуй был схож с ударом, но принес даже больше боли, чем ожидал немец.  
\- Зачем?.. - все, на что его хватило, это выдохнуть недосказанный вопрос в тонкие губы финна, крепко зажмурившись, пытаясь навсегда остаться в этом мгновении, потому что для него не могло было быть никакого продолжения.  
\- Я думал, что поступаю правильно, когда уходил, - Томми положил и вторую руку на плечо немцу, от этого стало ненамного, но все же легче. – Думал, что если меня не будет рядом, тебе будет лучше. А на деле оказалось, что все совершенно иначе…  
\- Я…  
\- Не надо, Себ. Потом расскажешь, не надо сейчас, - Пармакоски мягко улыбнулся, вновь коснувшись губами губ Себастьяна. Феттель чуть приоткрыл рот, положил ладонь на шею Томми, провел большим пальцем по щеке, и в этом движении было больше боли, чем нежности, отчего становилось трудно дышать.  
Всему виной был только он: даже тому, что в Себастьяне теперь было больше не любви, но страдания.  
Поцелуй вышел отчаянным, до сбивающегося с ритма сердца правильным, и Себ, казалось, дышал сейчас и жил только этим, пытаясь получить от столь короткого мгновения все, что только мог, зная, сколь быстротечно время и ожидая, что это кончится слишком скоро. Он прижался ближе, болезненно поморщился, целуя, и остановился, не отнимая губ, дыша тяжело и прерывисто. Себастьян осторожно погладил Томми по щеке большим пальцем, а финн глотал его дыхание, упивался этим, не понимая, как раньше мог отказываться от этого.  
\- Ты до сих пор пахнешь апельсинами, - прошептал Феттель, позволяя словам осесть на губах Томми. Ему просто нужно было сказать, как будто нельзя иначе и от этого зависит слишком многое. Томми позволил себе улыбнуться в ответ на его слова, чуть сжать его правое плечо, а после скользнуть ладонью ему на шею и вновь поцеловать.  
Себастьян целовал его, на секунду позволив себе расслабиться, осторожно положив ладонь на бок Томми, мягко скользнув после на поясницу, словно гарантируя себе, что не отпустит, что не даст уйти – не теперь, только не теперь! Пармакоски же даже не собирался уходить, наоборот, он был бы рад остаться, и даже навсегда – теперь, когда все, наконец-то, стало ясно, и не нужно было больше ничего скрывать. Когда можно было не жалеть о том, что сделал, и о том, сколько всего упустил, а просто целовать, чувствовать и любить – открыто, ничего не утаивая.  
Когда Себастьяну больше не нужно было быть одному, а та самая красная нить больше не растягивалась, и не нужно было осторожничать, чтобы не порвать ее – теперь им можно было не думать об этом, да и ни о чем другом тоже.  
Томми опустил руки на бока Феттеля, крепко сжал пальцами края его футболки и осторожно потянул наверх, прервав поцелуй и посмотрев в глаза Себастьяну, будто бы спрашивая: можно? В глазах немца отражалось больше, чем простой ответ на вопрос: финн видел в них давно потерянную надежду, благодарность, и словно само солнце сейчас было в этих глаза – такое тепло дарил ему немец, даже и не думая просить что-то взамен. Пармакоски потянул футболку вверх, Себ послушно приподнял руки, помогая Томми стянуть ее. Движение вышло неловким, чуть скованным – Феттель никак не мог начать чувствовать себя свободнее, раскрепощеннее, будто бы пытался закрыться и в который раз спрятаться от страхов, что никак не могли уйти.  
Финн улыбнулся, сняв с него футболку, открыл ладонь, позволяя ткани выскользнуть из нее, осесть на полу бесформенной кучей, а после вновь прикоснулся губами к губам Себа, ободряюще улыбаясь, как делал уже сотни раз до этого, когда немцу нужна была поддержка. Только теперь, все зависело не от одного Себастьяна, и это тоже надо было учитывать. Феттель доверчиво взял Томми за запястье давно знакомым жестом. Прикосновение обожгло и едва ли не причинило боль своей открытостью и значимостью, заставило вздрогнуть, едва горячие пальцы Себастьяна коснулись прохладной кожи финна. Томми неловко переставлял ноги, следуя за немцем, едва не запнулся после нескольких шагов, неуклюже сбился с ритма. Тихое «ай», на которое обернулся Себ, заставило немца улыбнуться широко и открыто, как ребенка.  
Он до сих пор был таким еще ребенком, финн видел это в его движениях, порой неловких и не слишком осторожных, в его улыбке, глазах, это было в нем самом и то было первым, что заметил в нем Томми, когда они еще только познакомились, и Себ был намного младше и гораздо более неопытным в отношении своих чувств и эмоций, нежели сейчас. Пармакоски хорошо помнил, как удивляла первое время его улыбка, как он долго не мог понять, откуда в Феттеле столько света, столько добра, а потом просто перестал думать об этом и смирился, как с лучшим, что было в немце. Это теперь жизнь научилась, что эмоции свои лучше скрывать, а чувствами делиться осторожно и трижды подумать перед тем, как это делать.

Они неловко повалились на кровать: Томми выругался, а Себастьян громко засмеялся, срывая слова с губ финна, запуская руку под футболку завалившегося на бок Пармакоски и неосторожно царапая, заставляя Томми податься ближе, пытаясь уйти от несильной боли. Финн целовал его – глубоко, долго и медленно, лаская покрывшуюся мурашками кожу на боку, не делая пока ничего больше, словно ожидая, пока Себастьян разрешит. Немец открывался ему в ответ, неспешными движениями гладил его спину, не торопя события и позволяя им обоим просто насладиться тем, что есть сейчас, не требуя ничего от будущего, ставшего теперь таким неважным и близким, которого больше не нужно было бояться, не зная, что оно явит собой в каждом новом рассвете: боль ли, или очередной бессмысленный день, или правду, от которой так долго пытался убежать Томми. Вся проблема в том, что от правды не убежишь: ты можешь спрятаться от нее на какое-то время, затаиться, пытаться выждать, но она все равно настигнет тебя рано или поздно, и лучше рано, потому что потом будет только хуже.   
Вот она, его правда – в поцелуях, прикосновениях, в настоящем, в Себастьяне.  
Феттель перекатился на спину, потянул Томми на себя. Пармакоски оказался сверху, потянулся за прерванным поцелуем как за воздухом, дыша сейчас только лишь немцем и ничем более, положил ладони ему на грудь, чувствуя, как сильно и тяжело ходит грудная клетка. После, когда поцелуй прекратился, финн снял с себя футболку, отбросил ее и улыбнулся Себастьяну, проведя кончиками пальцев посередине груди, там, где сильнее всего билось сердце.  
Это все больше напоминало какой-то очень хороший сон, от которого совершенно не хотелось избавляться, который должен был продолжаться вечно.  
Себастьян приподнялся, коснулся пальцами боков Томми, обжигая, заставляя широко выдохнуть от этого, улыбнулся, словно только этого и ждал. Его движения были медленными, осторожными и изучающими, и некуда было торопиться, незачем было спешить. Пармакоски задержал дыхание и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как пальцы Феттеля неспешно изучают его тело, как нежно Себ проводит ими по ребрам, уже практически сев, вздрогнул, когда немец остановился.  
\- Я… - начал говорить Себастьян, но слова потерялись, показались такими ужасно глупыми и ненужными сейчас. Не нужно было говорить, когда можно было просто посмотреть: так, что сбивалось дыхание, что кожа покрывалась мурашками, а где-то в низу живота становилось тяжело и необычайно тепло, и было хорошо, и просто, и совершенно так, как должно было быть.  
Недосказанное «люблю тебя» осело в воздухе дыханием, почти сошло на нет, затихло легким, невесомым диминуэндо, логичным завершением музыкальной фразы, что постепенно уменьшает силу звука, и так осталось всего лишь мыслью, которая была понятна и без слов.  
Томми открыл глаза, чувствуя, как подрагивают собственные ладони, как сковывает грудную клетку нежность и желание – дикое, некрасивое по сравнению со всеми остальными чувствами, кажущееся даже лишним, но совершенно правильное сейчас. Желание быть, обладать, принадлежать. Смотреть, как Себастьян отдается ему, как берет от него все, что Томми может ему дать, как наконец чувствует себя живым. Финн неловко подвинулся назад – совсем немного, только чтобы удобнее было переместить ладонь на солнечное сплетение и провести ею ниже почти мимолетным движением, несколько рваным и совершенно не таким, каким Томми хотелось бы. Феттель задержал дыхание, вновь ложась, чуть напрягся и слегка дернул бедрами, когда Пармакоски остановился, положив одну ладонь на пах Себастьяну, и несильно сжал. Немец тихо застонал, несильно выгнулся, а финн не имел совершенно никакого понятия о том, как и что нужно делать, потому что до этого никогда раньше не. Томми очень смутно представлял, как это все проходит между мужчинами, но слишком велико было желание, чтобы отступить на полпути, слишком сильно он хотел этого, чтобы остановиться.  
Пармакоски мягким движением провел рукой от паха Себастьяна к пуговице на шортах, только со второго раза сумел выпутать ее из колечка ткани и слегка приспустить штаны вниз. Феттель приподнялся, заставляя Томми сделать то же самое, неловко дернул ногой, пытаясь спустить шорты еще ниже, ругнулся, когда ничего не получилось, а финн только рассмеялся, чувствуя разливающееся по телу тепло.  
\- Давай помогу, - тихо предложил он, сев рядом с Себом, который упрямо покачал головой в ответ и приподнял бедра, все-таки спустив чертовы шорты, а после них и белье, откинул одежду и посмотрел на Томми, улыбаясь немного смущенно и счастливо. Немец перекатился на бок и оперся на локоть, пока Пармакоски стягивал с себя остатки одежды, чувствуя странное стеснение перед Себастьяном, похожее отдаленно на то, что было тогда, когда они только начинали работать вместе. Это ощущение пропало быстро, практически в первую же неделю, но появлялось временами, когда слишком сильно чувствовалось различие между ними, но никогда не мешало.  
Они целовались: быстро, почти укусами, Феттель все пробовал получить больше, быстрее, он гнался за чувствами и эмоциями так же, как на треке выжимал из машины максимум, когда та везла его к победе. Себастьян гладил его бок, будто бы пересчитывал пальцами ребра, осторожно и почти мимолетно, слегка надавливал порой, словно проверяя на прочность, а Томми сдавленно стонал ему в рот, захлебываясь дыханием, зная, что если он сейчас откроет глаза, то не увидит совершенно ничего, потому что все покажется помутневшим, слегка расплывшимся, но это будет слишком хорошо и правильно. Но одними поцелуями он не собирался довольствоваться, хотелось больше, хотелось: так, как никогда до этого. Томми осторожно, но требовательно надавил Себастьяну на плечо, заставляя лечь, рвано выдохнул, проведя ладонью по его боку вниз, ощутив, как ориентир, выступающую тазовую косточку и взял в руку его член. Феттель прикрыл глаза, неловко дернул бедрами в попытке найти хоть какую-то разрядке, чуть слышно застонал, когда Пармакоски чуть сильнее сжал ладонь и провел от головки до основания привычным, давно знакомым жестом, а после вновь вверх, чуть расслабив руку. Немец сам потянулся за поцелуем, словно ему до безумного не хватало воздуха, и только Томми мог ему помочь, мог еще хоть что-то сделать.  
Несколько бесконечно долгих, вязких, подобно мёду, минут, финн медленно ласкал его, позволял дышать собой, улавливая на грани сознания мысль, что даже представить не может, как быть дальше, как сделать так, чтобы не было больно – в большей степени Себастьяну, конечно же. Немец, казалось, совершенно потерялся в собственных чувствах, требовательно вскидывал бедра, когда движения Томми становились слишком легкими, стонал и тянулся иногда за поцелуем, а Пармакоски отвечал: сильно, и нежно, и глубоко. Самым реальным из того, что он ощущал сейчас, было громкое биение собственного сердца, и тяжелое, рваное дыхание Феттеля, и то, как практически не хватало воздуха, а тот, что был, был слишком горячим, чтобы его хватало для дыхания. Томми остановился, когда Себастьян почти болезненно попросил его об этом, едва не решил наплевать на все и продолжить, когда увидел его глаза, но все же сумел сдержаться.   
\- Томми… - выдохом, единственной из значимых истин, прося, желая, наслаждаясь. Пармакоски слегка напрягся, когда немец потянул его к себе, раздвигая ноги.  
\- Я не…  
\- Я знаю, - голос Себастьяна звучал хрипло, но все же успокаивающе, только легче от этого совершенно не становилось. – Не бойся. Это не так больно.  
\- Но…  
\- Не бойся, - Феттель прикоснулся губами к губам Томми, улыбнувшись. – Я скажу тебе, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Все произошло так, как он и подозревал: болезненно, с рваным, хриплым стоном, подрагивающими ресницами. Себастьян схватился за покрывало, крепко сжал его, выгибаясь, пытаясь уйти от боли, но Томми удержал его: мягко, шепча, что все хорошо, извиняясь и едва не путаясь в языках, перескакивая с английского на те крохи немецкого, что он знал. Пармакоски гладил его бока, остановившись, задыхаясь, пытался успокоить Феттеля, корил себя за то, что послушал и не сделал так, как хотел сам: медленно и постепенно, он смог бы подготовить Себа, сделать так, чтобы немцу не было больно – по крайней мере, не так, как сейчас. Но Томми не послушался и подчинился, как подчинялся до этого, и что в итоге получил?..  
Это вышло медленно, на изломе, в отчаянной попытке заглотить хотя бы каплю воздуха, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы только не было так, чтобы стало легче. Себастьян под ним тяжело, прерывисто дышал, пытаясь привыкнуть к Томми в себе, а Пармакоски не двигался, боялся пошевелиться лишний раз, не зная, как будет лучше, выжидая. Но это было так жарко, тесно и хорошо, а еще безумно: срывая дыхание, не видя ничего перед собой, забыв, что существовало что-то до этого самого момента, и что существует что-то после.

Когда Себастьян наконец-то расслабился, почувствовав, что боль ушла, и Томми понял, что теперь можно, это было ни на что не похоже: медленно двигаться в нем, чувствовать, как Себ все больше и больше раскрывается ему, как отзывается, как в бешеном ритме стучит сердце, и почти чувствовать, как бежит по венам кровь. Обладать им, подчинять себе и не знать ничего иного, срывать с припухших губ поцелуи, позволять себе дышать им: на одно короткое, маленькое мгновение, после которого даже секунда кажется бесконечно долгой. Себастьян под ним стонал, забываясь, хрипло выдыхал его имя, просил: «Еще, еще, пожалуйста!»; Томми то подчинялся ему, убыстряя темп, то наоборот, замедлялся, и кривая ухмылка расчерчивала губы, а рука ложилась на член немца и принималась ласкать, почти грубо и быстро, заставляя Феттеля вскидываться, хвататься за сбитое покрывало и почти в беспамятстве сводить ноги, в ответ на что Томми мог только цепляться ногтями за его кожу, оставляя длинные, неровные царапины и закусывать с силой губу, еще пока пытаясь хоть как-то сдержаться.   
А потом это все стало неважным: в тот миг, когда Себастьян выгнулся сильно и финн выскользнул из него, немец кончил с рваным выдохом, зажмурившись крепко-крепко, а Пармакоски хватило всего пары движений, чтобы кончить вслед за ним, и мир вращался слишком быстро, слишком ярко, не давая ни секунды на то, что бы опомниться. Томми бессильно повалился рядом с Феттелем, пытаясь прийти в себя, ощущая, как часто рядом дышит немец, и отчаянно пытаясь зацепиться за эту реальность: слишком призрачную, слишком быстро ускользающую из его пальцев, подобную воде, что набираешь в сложенные лодочкой руки, а она все равно уходит и впитывается в песок, не оставляя ничего после себя. Только через несколько мгновений ему все же удалось перевернуться на бок, чтобы увидеть, как счастливо улыбается Себастьян, чье дыхание уже стало глубоким и спокойным, как блестят его глаза, в которых Томми мог бы различить все те чувства, что никогда не смог бы выразить Себ. Все, на что хватило финна, это улыбнуться широко в ответ, ощущая, как теплеет от этого в груди и становится хорошо и спокойной, и зная, что ему предстоит еще столько сказать и столько объяснить.  
Он вспоминал, как когда они прощались – казалось, навсегда! – Томми попытался выразить словами, что это действительно навсегда. А брошенное Себастьяном «до завтра» ударило наотмашь, сильно, безжалостно, и так, черт возьми, не хотелось это слышать, и помнить и знать. Ведь Феттель действительно ждал этого завтра, пришедшего слишком нескоро, и совершенно не после нового рассвета, как это обычно бывает.  
\- О чем ты думаешь? – тихо спросил его Себ, повернувшись на бок и коснувшись пальцами щеки Пармакоски, силой забирая его из объятий неприятных воспоминаний – не нужных больше, бесполезных.  
Томми улыбнулся.  
\- О том, как ты сказал «до завтра», а ждать пришлось так долго.   
\- Просто это был слишком долгий день, - сказал Феттель уже шепотом, смотря в глаза финну. – И он наконец-то кончился.  
  
Он так долго пытался убежать от сложностей, от самого себя, что ему почти это удалось. Рваный, полный боли, слишком длинный день, что растянулся на несколько месяцев и казался бесконечным, всегда поражал Томми тем, как тускло сияло в нем солнце – безжалостное, жестокое солнце. То самое солнце, что наконец-то зашло за горизонт, ознаменовав собой не тьму, но свет.  
А губы Себастьяна, как и в ту единственную ночь в Лондоне, были вкуса тепла и сонной нежности, и шоколада.  
И больше не нужно было бояться этого или пытаться не помнить.  
  
Круг, что Томми так отчаянно пытался разомкнуть, наконец-то сомкнулся. И на этот раз – навсегда.


End file.
